Nobody's Off The Hook
by d r a m a t i s . e c h o
Summary: The boys find themselves in their Senior Year of high school, and are trying to figure out what... and who... they want. A multi-pair South Park fanfic! Just for fun! Comments/Reviews welcome of course!
1. O N E

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Notes: **This stories deals with multiple pairings, and again, was just written for fun! I don't know how long it will be, or hooooow it will turn out… but I'm just going to feel it out lol. Comments and reviews of course are welcome!

**Pairings: **Stan/Kyle, Kyle/Clyde, Kyle/Cartman, Kyle/Butters, Butters/Kenny, Craig/Tweek, Kenny/Cartman (implied), Kenny/Kyle

**Song: **Nobody's Off The Hook – Rufus Wainright

**Summary: **Now teenagers, the boys in South Park begin to discover their inner most desires… and they find out that it can get a _bit_ complicated ;)

* * *

'_All Senior students; please report to the gymnasium for a special assembly. Attendance is mandatory. Thank you._'

The voice over the announcements made Stan groan as he shut his locker. "Dammit!… I forgot that fucking assembly was today." He cursed.

"I think it'll be hilarious," Kenny chuckled, "How can an assembly geared toward 'sexual behavior' be BORING?" He asked rhetorically.

Stan rolled his eyes as they left their lockers and headed down the crowded hall toward the gym. "They probably just want to give everyone another lecture about PDA at school." He grumbled. Stan and his friends found those talks ridiculous – mostly because none of them were dating anyone. For their own reasons, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Craig, Tweak, Clyde and Butters had all remained single. Of course they HAD dated girls in the past, but once they got into their Junior and Senior year, they all just remained single.

As Kenny and Stan entered the gym, they saw everyone else in their year packing in as well and finding seats. Stan's blue eyes scanned the crowd quickly, searching for any sign of their friends. But the sight of an orange jacket standing up along the back wall caught his attention; he focused on Kyle waving he and Kenny over. Smiling, Stan tugged on Kenny's sleeve, and held onto it as he led him through the thicket of the Senior student crowd.

When they reached the back, Stan noticed Cartman, Butters, Craig, Tweak and Clyde already seated there. Most of them were talking amongst themselves, except for Cartman, who was sulking about something; Stan didn't really care about what. It was hard to care when it came to Cartman being 'upset' about something; the guy constantly ripped on, and manipulated, so many people – that him sulking was a welcomed bit of silence.

"Hey dude," Kyle smiled, "We saved you both seats." He said.

There were two empty seats between Kyle and Cartman, so Stan and Kenny took those free ones. Normally, one might think it odd for two people to sit 'two empty chairs' apart from one another – but Kyle and Cartman had never gotten along. Frankly, Stan wasn't surprised that Kyle wanted to put him AND Kenny - between him and Cartman. Sitting down, Stan heard Kenny mumble something to Cartman, which sounded like 'what's wrong' – but he ignored that conversation to begin one with his best friend. "How long do you think this will last?" Stan groaned, slouching back in his seat a bit.

"Who fucking knows," Kyle smirked, he slouched down a bit so he was at Stan's level – looking beside him to his friend, "It's not like they're giving us new information. I'd rather be studying for that test in Mr. Farmer's history class." He complained.

Stan couldn't help but laugh, reaching over and playfully punching his friend on the leg. "You're such a nerd." He teased.

"At least I'm not a jock," Kyle shot back with a smile, bumping his knee and leg against Stan's in retaliation. The gesture wasn't a big one… but for some reason, it sent a slight, internal shiver up Stan's back. Like a spark of electricity, he felt himself smile as his eyes shifted back over to Kyle – who was busy looking toward the stage at the front of the gym in the distance.

Huh.

He'd never noticed the delicate shape of his face before. It was kind of heart shaped – a bit pale, but not too pale like those creepy gingers. He'd really grown into his features, and with that growth, had found a bit more confidence. Kyle barely even wore his hat anymore, and as a result, his red curls had loosened a bit, and hung gently around his face; his bangs even sometimes covered his eyes – which forced him to occasionally flip them back out of his sight with a small gesture of his head.

_It's so damn adorable…_ He thought.

Wait. What?

Stan looked away from his friend, and tried to hide the brief look of confusion that struck his face. Did he just refer to his best friend as adorable? That was weird. Shaking the thought from his head, Stan mentally scolded himself for that stupid, gay thought. But everyone was allowed ONE, right?… Well, now that he thought about it – maybe he'd had a few other weird thoughts about Kyle when they were younger. And when they'd graduated to high school.

Shit.

"Earth to Marsh," He heard a voice say in front of him.

Looking up, Stan saw the smirking face of Clyde. "What?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone – though his lips were smiling in a teasing grin. He watched Clyde bend down at the knees in front of him, and rest his arms on Stan's legs.

"Just wanted to make sure you're going for football again this year," Clyde smirked. "We gotta keep the best on the team. Craig's still in, and Token said he's game too." He said. "We kicked _ass_ last year, and you KNOW it's because we are all so fucking talented." Clyde boasted.

Stan laughed, "Yeah… we are Gods, aren't we?" He boasted, resting his hands behind his head and cradling it as he pretended like the compliment was nothing.

Kyle had looked back to his friend at this point, and furrowed his brow. Stan always acted a bit different around Craig, Clyde and Token. He knew they continued to associate with their 'group of four' because of Stan and his position on the football team. It wasn't that Kyle disliked any of those guys… he just found it a bit harder to trust them.

Besides, what business did Clyde had leaning against Stan's legs like that?… It looked like he was about to suck his dick or something.

_Yeah, over my dead body…_ Kyle thought bitterly.

Wait. What?

Gay. Stupid. Don't think like that. Kyle scruffed his hand through his messy red hair like he was trying to shake those thoughts from his head. He tried to convince himself he just had 'sex' on his mind because of these stupid assemblies.

"Cool, well I'll see you at practice after school." Clyde smiled warmly to Stan, before shoving his legs playfully as he stood up. Stan raised a leg and tried to kick Clyde as he retreated back to his own seat, but missed.

Kyle adjusted himself in his seat slightly, "So… you have practice after school?" He asked, trying to keep his voice casual. But despite his best effort, there was still an obvious hint of disappointment lingering in his tone. "I thought we were going to hang out." He reminded him.

"Well… we can hang out afterward, right?" Stan asked, looking over to Kyle. He nudged him with his elbow, "Practice will only be until five. So I'll head home, grab some food and then come over." He suggested.

Kyle nodded, giving him a smile back; "I'll hold you to that, Marsh." He teased.

'_Boys and girls, please… can we have your attention…'_ A stiff, female voice said from the stage. Looking up, the boys saw their principal – Mrs. Murphy. She was a huge bitch and looked like a female Donald Trump. _'We're going to start the assembly now. It will not take any longer than first period – so you are STILL expected to show up for your second period class.'_ She instructed. _'Now, please sit still and listen to Mr. Julian Crawford… who's going to talk to you about safe sex.'_ She said.

Stepping back from the microphone, some awkward looking guy took her place and began his lecture. Letting out a long sigh, Stan rolled his eyes. He could tell this was going to be boring. But as his eyes drifted, having already lost interest – and fell on his friends who sat further down. Oddly enough, he saw Cartman looking over in his direction with a rather sour look. Confused, Stan shrugged his shoulders as if to silently ask, 'What?' … But Cartman didn't gesture anything back. He just glared for a few more seconds, before crossing his arms and looking back ahead.

_What a weird morning so far_, Stan thought before he reluctantly turned his eyes back to the main stage. _Correction… what a LAME morning_, He backtracked in his mind, faced again with having to listen to another one of these 'sexual education' assemblies. Weren't they old enough to know this shit already? Really. This was nothing they didn't already know.

* * *

"H-Hey Kyle!" Butters greeted happily - as he saw the red-haired boy enter the classroom.

The assembly had finished, and as instructed, everyone had to file immediately to their next class. Kyle was still feeling a bit down about Stan's football practice interfering with their time together, but his best friend had told him they would hang out afterward. "Hey Butters," Kyle greeted with a smile. He'd always tried to be cordial toward Butters. Of course, as children, Kyle had gone along with various attempts to 'blame' Butters for their shenanigans… especially if they thought they would get in trouble for it. But now that they were older, he'd matured, and saw Butters as a friend. In fact, Kyle could admit that Butters was one of his friends that he was most proud of. Why?

Because he was openly gay.

When they'd first gotten into high school, Butters had joined the Gay-Straight Alliance club. Naturally, Cartman and a few other kids ripped on him, and Kyle expected the pressure to get to Butters; he assumed he'd eventually drop it. But on the contrary, Butters seemed to find a bit more confidence in himself, and kept with it. Now, it was old news – and everyone, even Cartman – had gotten over it.

"Uh, are you ready for Mr. Farmer's test?" He asked, knocking his fists together anxiously. Ever since Kyle had known Butters, he'd known him to do that simple gesture when he spoke to people. It was like a bad habit, or tick.

Then again, it was kind of cute. He was just so damned innocent. Kyle shrugged, "I studied last night… but that stupid assembly ate up my free morning period to review." He complained.

"Y-Yeah… it was pretty lame, huh?" Butters smiled sweetly. "It's like they think that… that we're stupid, or something." He giggled.

Kyle smirked and tapped his pencil on his desk. He still couldn't get his mind off of Stan, and that weird thought he had earlier. It wasn't the first he'd had concerning Stan. They'd been slow close their entire lives – so even growing up; he'd been a bit attracted to Stan. But during the time Stan dated Wendy, Kyle convinced himself that nothing could ever happen. It was obvious his friend hadn't ever felt the same. Besides, Kyle wasn't even really sure if he was gay.

"Butters?" Kyle began, "How to you know for sure if you're gay?" He asked quietly. The room wasn't even half full yet – but still, Kyle wanted to be discrete about this.

Butter tilted his head, and bumped his fists together anxiously as he always did, "Well… w-what d'you mean, Kyle?" He asked.

"I dunno," He shrugged. "Just… how did YOU know?"

His blond friend blushed a bit as he looked down, "Oh. Well I guess, I always kind of knew, Kyle." He began. "I-I got sent to straight-camp in grade school, don't you remember?" Butters asked.

Kyle shook his head, "Well I thought that was just because Cartman tried to take a picture of you with his penis in your mouth," He recalled.

"Well, uh, yeah," Butters smiled. "But I… I think my dad knew before I ever did." He stammered with a thoughtful gaze. Pausing, he sighed, "I was grounded for three weeks after I joined the Gay-Straight Alliance." He said.

The redhead beside him nodded, "Figures. You're parents always were 'all about' the grounding, huh?" He asked rhetorically. He remembered that from when they were younger. Butters got grounded for EVERYTHING.

The two didn't say anything for a few minutes afterward; both seemed lost in their own thoughts. But then Butters asked Kyle a question; the question Kyle was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"W-Why did you want to know, Kyle?" Butter questioned, his brow furrowing.

Kyle opened his mouth a bit, but to his horror, no words came out. At least not at first.

Swallowing, he cleared his throat, "No reason, I was just curious." He said, trying to add some nonchalance to his voice. "I don't know if I ever told you that I was actually PROUD of you for sticking with your choice to come out. Getting past Cartman's rapid-fire insults isn't an easy thing to do. Believe me, I know." He admitted with a smirk. He kind of hoped that the compliment might deter Butters from asking any more questions about why he was suddenly so interested in how Butters handled 'coming out'. But he got a bit nervous when he looked to Butters and saw him simply smiling at him. He wasn't even bumping his fists together.

"Thanks Kyle." Butters said gently. He didn't look away from Kyle immediately. He had a 'knowing' look in his eyes; like he could see right through Kyle. Like he saw Kyle better than he saw himself.

Shifting awkwardly in his seat, Kyle was relieved to see that more people had arrived, and Mr. Farmer was walking in, _'Take you seats, class. I want to start this test now. It will take the whole class. Once you are finished, bring it up to the front and hand it in to me. You may then leave.' _He instructed.

Kyle slowly let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Finally. He could focus on the test, and not his inner confusion.

* * *

Lunch had brought all the boys together again. To no one's surprise, Cartman was still sulking for some 'unknown' reason. He still tossed out the occasional insult to people at the table – but then he'd go quiet again and ignore them. Maybe he was a bit sour no one was ASKING him why he was sulking. Who knows? Kyle naturally chose a seat beside his best friend Stan… but found that irked feeling creeping into his stomach again, as Clyde sat on the OTHER side of Stan. Kyle tried to ignore it, and instead looked across to Kenny. "Hey, you wanna come over after school?" He asked.

The question initially peaked Stan's interest, though he didn't look up from his lunch.

"Sure." Kenny smiled, seeming more than happy about the invitation. Stan wasn't sure why this bothered him deep down. Maybe he felt a little guilty that his football practice was disrupting the time he would _normally_ spend hanging out with Kyle. He never got the impression that Kyle resented him for it, but he still felt bad. Part of him always felt so anxious when Kyle was hanging out with other people... alone... without him.

He listened with one ear as Kenny added, "Maybe you can help me with my English assignment." He grumbled dishearteningly.

"Sure, Kenny." Kyle smiled. Kenny's family wasn't exactly wealthy or 'up-and-comers'. And despite the fact he'd never been held back a grade, and had gone through school with the rest of them… Kyle knew he still had some learning handicaps and needed a hand sometimes. Being the kind of person he was, Kyle was always happy to help. Besides, he and Kenny had always gotten along; he pretty much considered him his second best friend after Stan. Still. It would be nice to have some company until Stan got there.

"Just make sure your 'study' session doesn't turn out to a 'make out' session," Cartman sneered.

Kyle's eyes narrowed, "Shut up, fatass." As much as he'd hated the comment, it did make him blush a bit. Thankfully, no one noticed.

"Just wait, Marsh. I'm going to destroy you on that field during practice," Clyde's voice said. Kyle tilted his head slightly, suddenly interested in their conversation – despite trying to appear like he was focused on his food.

He heard Stan respond, "Bring it on, Clyde. I'll devour you like Cartman devours a Twinkie." He smirked.

"Ay! Shut your goddamn mouth, you fuckin' jock pussy," Cartman yelled across to Stan.

Stan raised his brow, "Calm down, Cartman, Jesus." He mumbled. "What the hell is up your ass today?" He asked.

Everyone at the table looked over to Cartman, except for Kyle. Stan noticed, though no one else seemed to. Cartman didn't answer – instead, he just went red faced, stood up, and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Jesus, what's up with him man!?" Tweek stammered out, with his eyes and head twitching nervously like they always did.

Craig spoke up as he poked at his food with his fork. "Who cares?" He mumbled, before taking a bite.

The table gradually moved back into their conversations, except for Kyle and Stan. His blue eyes flickered over to his friend again, noticing the change in his demeanor. Did he know something about why Cartman was being so sensitive and angry today? He didn't bother asking now. At east, not here: he'd wait until he saw Kyle after his football practice.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me," Kenny said happily. The two were lying on Kyle's bed. Kyle was on his stomach with a book open in front of him, and a notebook off to the side. Kenny had taken a more playful position lying across Kyle horizontally; his chest resting atop his back with his book in front of him. It might seem a bit strange to outsiders, but both of them had grown up together and didn't mind the physical contact. It didn't mean anything, right? Besides, Kenny was light – it's not like he was physically built like Cartman.

Kyle glanced back at him. "I'm always happy to help, Ken." He answered.

"Yeah… you're a nerd like that." He smirked teasingly. Looking at his book, he pretended to talk to himself, "I die, and all you say is 'you bastard'… but I need help with my _paper_ and you're all too eager to jump to my rescue. Sad, Broflovski." Kenny sighed.

Kyle laughed and looked at him, "Aw come on. That's cold, Ken." He said, a hint of hurt lacing into his voice.

Kenny couldn't help but smile and look back to him; his blond hair somewhat messy, but in a cute way. He was probably the ONLY person in their group that Kyle felt like HE had to protect. Granted, Kenny was a tough kid – and due to his family situation, was more than capable of taking care of himself. Still, Kyle had always thought Kenny was adorable. Little did he know, that feeling was mutual. Kenny had admired Kyle's moral strength and center; sometimes, he was tempted to do the wrong thing… but Kyle was always so sweet. He had an edge, of course, and one wicked temper. But he'd grown into himself more, and had this sweet-and-strong vibe to him.

Being the sexual deviant he was… Kenny had certainly noticed. "I mean it. You're so smart… and really… I don't think I would've passed grade school without you. I probably would've dropped out." He admitted with a shrug. The comment was a genuine one, and Kyle found himself blushing a bit.

"That's probably the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," Kyle smiled, looking back to his friend.

Kenny smirked, "Yeah…" He mumbled. Then without warning, grabbed one of Kyle's pillows and whacked him over the head. "And if you ever tell anyone, I'll kick your ass." He smirked playfully.

"Oh please, McCormick… I can STILL kick your ass. I did it all the time when we used to play wrestling," Kyle laughed, remembering their WTF days. Turning over, he grabbed Kenny's head into a headlock. His friend just laughed and struggled as the two began to wrestle.

While neither of them said it, both seemed to be enjoying this closeness. Unfortunately it didn't last. A knock at the door distracted both teens – and they looked up to see Stan wander in. "Hey Kyle, sorry I'm la—" But he stopped as he saw Kenny and Kyle entwined on the bed together. "Oh… sorry… um," He stammered, briefly looking away – though he was unable to tear his eyes from the sight. What were they doing? Kyle seemed to blush profusely at being caught in such a position, but Kenny, as always, seemed cool and casual at the same time.

"S'ok… just teaching Kyle a lesson. He was getting a bit too… cocky," He smirked, looking back to Kyle with a playful, trouble-making smirk.

Kyle shook his head, "Whatever," He mumbled as they pulled away from one another. The blush still hadn't disappeared from his cheek. For some reason, the comment had made him feel a bit weird on the inside: like he actually 'liked' the sexual innuendo that came from describing that situation. Besides, Kenny was a cute kid.

_Stop it_, He thought, scolding himself.

"I gotta head out," Kenny said, grabbing his knapsack and stuffing his papers quickly inside. "Thanks for helping me with my paper, Kyle. I'll see you guys tomorrow," He smiled warmly, before nodding and heading out of the room.

This of course, left Kyle and Stan alone.

Sitting up on his bed, Kyle straightened the sheets a little – "So, how was football practice?" He asked, trying hard to mask the 'edge' to his voice.

"Fine." Stan shrugged, setting his bag down. "So, you helped Kenny with a paper?" He asked, raising a brow. For some unknown reason, Stan had felt a bit jealous when he walked in to see Kyle and Kenny entwined with one another – and large smiles on their faces. He had no clue WHY that would make him jealous. It wasn't like he was gay.

Kyle nodded, "Yeah, his English paper. I think he'll do fine. Kenny is a lot smarter than people give him credit for." He said, supporting their friend.

"Yeah, he also seems a lot STRONGER than most people give him credit for." Stan smiled, "He looked like he had you begging for mercy." He teased.

Kyle scoffed, as he stood up from the bed, "Yeah right. I had his ass right where I wanted him." He bragged, "I can take any of you dickwads." He smirked.

"That so?" Stan asked.

There was only a brief pause, where both met each other with a challenging gaze - before he jumped toward Kyle, latching his arms around him.

Kyle laughed, and immediately began to fight back. The two laughed and grunted as they wrestled one another, though Kyle knew Stan CLEARLY had the edge. He was really toned, and had a great body from playing sports. Kyle, on the other hand, was skinny. He wasn't skinny to a point of looking like a 'girl' or anything… but his muscle not as defined; he had wiry strength as opposed to brute strength. With a sweep of his leg, Stan brought Kyle down to his knees – and followed him, taking a position right behind his best friend.

Wrapping one arm around Kyle's shoulders, and another around his waist, Stan pinned Kyle's back right against his chest. "Say 'uncle', Broflovski." Stan growled playfully as he rested his head against Kyle's; flexing his muscles and strengthening his hold.

"S-Stan…" Kyle mumbled; his voice cracking a bit in awkwardness.

Stan quickly answered, "What was that?… That didn't sound like 'uncle', Broflovski." He urged with a laugh.

"S-Stan, do… do you have… something in your pocket?" He asked nervously in a quiet tone.

His friend paused as he thought about it. What did he have in his pants? It was then, as Stan became painfully aware of their position; he had Kyle firmly pulled against him. And without realizing it, Stan had found himself rather aroused. That 'something' in his pocket turned out to be his dick. And it was hard; pressed right against Kyle's jean-clad ass. His eyes focused on Kyle again as his mouth hung open, gaping, and struggling to find an excuse. But his mind couldn't think of one.

And the way Kyle was looking at him… kind of blushing, and looking a bit freaked out – suddenly made Stan feel incredibly self conscious. And stupid.

And angry.

His mouth closed and his eyes drew darker; narrowing on Kyle; like he suddenly blamed HIM for this awkward situation.

Releasing his hold on Kyle, he immediately pushed his best friend away forcefully. But he misjudged his own strength, and his push sent Kyle flying forward - head first into his dresser. He heard a sickening 'thump' as his friend's head connected with the corner. "Ow! S-Stan, what the fuck?!…" He cried out in pain.

"Don't be such a faggot!" Stan snapped – standing up and storming out of the room.

He quickly escaped down the hall, trying to outrun his embarrassment. Getting outside, Stan continued to grumble and curse to himself as he walked down the street… and away from the Broflovski house.

* * *

"S-Stan, do… do you have… something in your pocket?" He asked nervously in a quiet tone.

His friend paused as he thought about it. What did he have in his pants? It was then, as Stan became painfully aware of their position; he had Kyle firmly pulled against him. And without realizing it, Stan had found himself rather aroused. That 'something' in his pocket turned out to be his dick. And it was hard; pressed right against Kyle's jean-clad ass. His eyes focused on Kyle again as his mouth hung open, gaping, and struggling to find an excuse. But his mind couldn't think of one.

And the way Kyle was looking at him… kind of blushing, and looking a bit freaked out – suddenly made Stan feel incredibly self conscious. And stupid.

And angry.

His mouth closed and his eyes drew darker; narrowing on Kyle; like he suddenly blamed HIM for this awkward situation.

Releasing his hold on Kyle, he immediately pushed his best friend away forcefully. But he misjudged his own strength, and his push sent Kyle flying forward - head first into his dresser. He heard a sickening 'thump' as his friend's head connected with the corner. "Ow! S-Stan, what the fuck?!…" He cried out in pain.

"Don't be such a faggot!" Stan snapped – standing up and storming out of the room.

Kyle's head spun, and his eyes wouldn't focus. What the hell?!

Shaking his head a bit, Kyle finally got his eyes back to normal – but when he looked up, Stan was gone. He hadn't really been 'freaked out' about Stan's boner. In fact, if they'd kept going, Kyle was convinced he TOO would have had a boner. He shouldn't have said anything; he should have just kept his mouth shut. For fuck's sake, Stan was on the football team.

He suddenly noticed his right brow was throbbing. Reaching a hand up, he touched the sore area – and brought his fingers back in front of his face. Blood. Standing up, Kyle found he was still a bit wobbly as he made his way over toward a mirror. Inspecting his face, he saw a small gash just above his right eyebrow from the collision with his dresser. It had already started to bleed.

"Dammit, Stan!" Kyle cursed loudly to himself, before grabbing a tissue and holding it over the cut.

Seriously. What the hell? Stan had never, EVER hurt him before: whether on purpose, or by accident. He'd always been there to protect Kyle.

But things were changing, it seemed…

TBC


	2. T W O

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Notes: **This stories deals with multiple pairings, and again, was just written for fun! I don't know how long it will be, or what how it will turn out… but I'm just going to feel it out lol. Comments and reviews of course are welcome!

**Pairings: **Stan/Kyle, Kyle/Clyde, Kyle/Cartman, Kyle/Butters, Butters/Kenny, Craig/Tweek, Kenny/Cartman (implied), Kenny/Kyle

**Song: **Nobody's Off The Hook – Rufus Wainright

**Summary: **Now teenagers, the boys in South Park begin to discover their inner most desires… and they find out that it can get a _bit_ complicated ;)

* * *

Stan walked to school the next day without his knapsack. In his embarrassed haste to leave Kyle's house last night… he'd forgotten it there. He felt terrible. He hadn't slept at all last night; he just kept replaying the event in his head: wrestling Kyle had given him a boner. What the fuck!? What was wrong with him? He wasn't gay, right? He'd never really considered the option – in his family, he'd been raised straight of course, and had dated Wendy during the majority of his youth (until high school, when they both broke up… Wendy knew she could do better). But here he was, getting a boner over his friend.

He had tried to convince himself it had _just_ been the situation… and maybe the fact they'd been talking about sexual education that morning in that stupid assembly.

As he slipped inside the school and started to make his way through the crowds of students toward his locker – he spotted Kenny, Kyle and Butters all talking. Stan's blue eyes couldn't help but immediately focus on the cut above Kyle's eyebrow. It wasn't large, but it was noticeable, and already starting to bruise a little around his pale, soft skin. Fuck.

"Hey," He greeted casually as he reached his locker.

Butters smiled, "Well h-hey Stan." He said cheerfully. Kyle said nothing, and to his slight surprise, neither did Kenny. He felt his stomach lurch again in guilt: Kyle had probably told Kenny what had happened after he left. Knowing Kenny, he would have asked.

But as he opened his locker, he noticed his knapsack was lying at his feet. Scooping down, he picked it up – and finally managed to catch Kyle's eye. "Thanks for bringing it," He mumbled. A slight blush settled on Stan's cheeks.

"Well, you left it at my house, so…" He shrugged. "I wasn't about to do your homework." He suddenly smiled.

Stan couldn't help but breathe a sigh in relief, "Wouldn't be the first time if you did." Stan teased back. His whole body seemed to relax. At least he knew Kyle wasn't REALLY mad at him: if he had been - he wouldn't talk to Stan at all.

"Are you kidding me?" Kenny's voice suddenly said in disbelief. Looking back to him, Stan saw Kenny looking at Kyle, "He rams your head into a dresser, and you're acting like it didn't happen?" Kenny exclaimed; his voice had a bit of an edge to it as he looked back to Stan.

Kyle blushed, shaking his head a bit, "It was just an accident, Kenny." He reminded him.

"Yeah right." Kenny scoffed. Taking another scolding look at Stan, he shut his locker and walked away from the small group. Once he disappeared into the hallway crowd, Stan felt that guilt flooding back. Great. So Kenny knew. His ashamed eyes looked to Kyle again, who seemed to be more interested in a particular 'spot' on the floor. Maybe he was focusing down to hide the embarrassment, that he too, still felt about last night.

Butters nervously knocked his fists together, "Well, uh… c-come on Kyle. We better get to Mr. Farmer's class, huh?" He encouraged with an innocent smile.

"Yeah." Kyle mumbled, grabbing his bag and closing his locker. "See you later, Stan." He said, nodding to him.

Stan nodded back, "See ya." He said quietly. He turned back to his locker as Butters and Kyle walked away… but quickly looked up to linger on Kyle as he left. He didn't _like_ staring at his best friend like some creeper, but sometimes he couldn't help it. That stupid cut above Kyle's eyebrow would remind Stan for the next WEEK what he'd done; what had happened.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer, you queermo." He heard the sarcastic, gruff voice of Cartman laugh.

Turning, Stan closed his locker and glared at Cartman, "Shut up, fatass. Let's just go to class." He growled – before heading down the hall with Cartman. It just seemed to add insult to injury: Butters got to spend first period with Kyle, and HE had to spend first period with Cartman.

* * *

For the next few days, things were ok… but not 'great' between Stan and Kyle. They still talked, and they still hung out with the same people – but something was different. They hadn't spoken about what happened, and neither drew attention to the gash healing above Kyle's eye. They both just tried to ignore it.

To Stan, there just hadn't been any GOOD time to talk about it. He wasn't going to go back over to Kyle's… alone… until they cleared the air.

Kyle, on the other hand, believed Stan was still freaked out. He noticed him hanging out with his football team more and more; like Token, Clyde, Craig and others. It wasn't saying he'd abandoned him or anything, but the more Kyle saw Stan with those jocks… the more he associated his best friend with them. Maybe they had grown to be two different people: Kyle was, by 'high school' definition: a nerd. He liked to do his work – do it well – and do it better than most others. Stan, meanwhile, wasn't stupid - but he would no doubt be getting some kind of scholarship into whatever school he chose.

The whole debate seemed to happen for BOTH Stan and Kyle internally… and yet… neither knew what the other thought, or how the other felt. It was torture.

Sitting in his room later that night, Kyle was at his computer. He was multi-tasking; listening to some music, chatting with friends via AIM (something, for the record, he _hated_, but since all his other friends were on it, he was pulled into the conversation). He saw a green 'online' bubble next to Stan's sign-in name… but he just couldn't bring himself to message him. Biting his lower lip, Kyle pushed some red bangs out of his face while his green eyes drifted over his computer monitor.

He'd made a decision. The biggest one in his life… so far.

When something bothered Kyle, it bothered him to the state of obsession. He was good at hiding it, of course, but thing whole thing had made him realize something. Deep down, Kyle figured he'd always known; he'd only been really attracted to one girl, and that was in grade school. Rebecca. And it had only been because she was so weird, and kind of looked like a really pretty guy (he realized, furrowing his brow as he thought about it)… but more than all that – all signs seemed to point to his relationship with Stan. He was his best friend, and they'd been so close. The more he'd divulged into his own mind, the more he realized the truth. He was in love with Stan. It had just happened.

His mind had washed over in thought, and when Kyle finally snapped back to reality, his eyes hurt a bit from staring at the monitor. Moving up to his facebook status – Kyle clicked it. He saw the flashing cursor, indicating he could type a 'new status'. So he did.

I'm a homosexual Jew. Deal with it. 

He typed. Kyle paused briefly, before he hit send, and watched as the page refreshed… and his status was updated. It was like setting it in stone (as far as an online declaration goes)._ Stupid technology_, He thought briefly to himself. It was sad that THIS had become the means of news and important declarations.

_**Klied**__ – Yo,_

Kyle's eyes flickered over to see Clyde's messenger window pop in front of him.

_**Klied**__ – Did Cartman highjack your status?_

Kyle adjusted himself in his chair, as he began to type:

_**Kyle B**__ – No. It's me Clyde. I decided to admit the truth to myself. And everyone else._

There was a few seconds of silence, before Clyde typed back:

_**Klied**__ – Woah._

It didn't take long for everyone to begin messaging them, telling him they saw his status update on Facebook – and over 50% of them thought that Cartman had done it. Even Cartman messaged him, furious that he'd called himself a 'homosexual Jew' … because as Cartman put it, that was HIS job to call him that. The only person who didn't message him was Stan. Kyle kept his eyes focused on Stan's name… watching… waiting. But there was nothing. And within a few moments, Stan went completely 'offline' without a word. Kyle's heart sank. Perfect. He'd decided to do the honest thing, and his best fucking friend couldn't say anything?

- - - - - - -

Stan's breath caught in his throat.

Gay? Kyle was OPENLY gay now? Like everyone else, Stan thought maybe it was just Cartman; that he'd hacked into Kyle account and was going to change his information. But he talked to Kenny, Clyde AND Cartman, and all of them confirmed it was true. Kyle was out of the closet. But still he couldn't believe it.

_**Luvs2SPWG**__ – Butters, is Kyle really gay?_

He found himself messaging Butters, who was also online. He waited impatiently to see Butters respond:

_**LittleBunnyFoofoo**__ – Well, yeah. He is. _

_**Luvs2SPWG**__ – How do you know for sure?!_

_**LittleBunnyFoofoo**__ – o.o?_

_**LittleBunnyFoofoo**__ – I'm gay, remember? :P_

Grabbing the top of his laptop, Stan shut the cover of it – successfully, and quickly, ending the conversation, and closing down any applications he had open. Why did he feel so nervous? Maybe it wasn't a 'nervous' feeling for himself… but a nervous feeling for Kyle. He immediately thought the worst. He didn't want to see Kyle picked on or bullied the way Butters had been. Then again, Kyle had more friends and was more socially skilled than Butters ever was. But still, he couldn't help but worry. They had been through thick and thin together… and Stan didn't want to loose him. What was WRONG with him, anyway? Kyle would have been there for HIM if it were the other way around.

* * *

The next day at school, Stan left for school early. Why? Because he knew Kyle liked to leave early and get there in plenty of time. He had a weird thing about being a bit early for everything. It was in total contrast to Stan himself, who was constantly running late… even IF he tried to leave early.

As he headed down the street, he saw a familiar flush of red hair, accompanied by a slender body and knapsack. Kyle. Sprinting forward, Stan easily caught Kyle and soon found himself in step with his best friend. "Hey," He said quietly.

"Hey." Kyle answered, but Stan already noticed the immediate blush that settled on his cheeks. Damn. He would be the last person to ever say that Kyle was 'vulnerable' – despite the fact he gave that impression at times. But right now? He did seem vulnerable. "What's new?" He asked, trying to keep some kind of conversation going.

Stan couldn't stop staring at him as they walked. "Well… you're gay." He said simply.

"Yeah, well… so." Kyle answered awkwardly; there was even a small hint of defensiveness in his voice. Like he was ready to embrace that side of him. "You obviously don't approve – or you would have messaged me online last night like everyone else in the school." He said, his voice dripping with a bit of sarcasm.

Stan furrowed his brow, "Kyle, would it REALLY have made you feel better if I messaged you 'just like everyone else'...? I'm your best friend, I'd rather talk about this in person." He said strongly. "I don't have any problem with you… being… gay. I don't." Stan continued, trying to put some confidence behind his voice. "I guess part of me always expected it. You never really took to girls. Ever." He admitted.

"Look, I understand if you don't really want to hang out anymore." Kyle sighed. "I was thinking about it last night… and over the past week, I've noticed that our differences are becoming more and more obvious. You're athletic and kind of popular, and I'm a bookworm genius." He said.

Stan looked down to the ground as they walked, "Genius?" He repeated, scoffing with a smirk.

"Fine, an 'intelligent' kid." He corrected, rolling his eyes. The comment almost made a small smile appear on his face, but Kyle focused on keeping it off.

But he felt his arm grasped by Stan, and the two stopped walking. "Kyle, I really don't care. I was shocked at first, yeah… but who wouldn't be. I mean if it was ME admitting I was gay, you'd be blown away too." He exclaimed, hoping Kyle would understand why he might not have responded so positively at first.

Kyle, however, was looking at him oddly. His green eyes pierced into Stan's blue ones – so much so, that Stan felt himself begin to sweat and get that familiar shiver up his spine. He really DID have gorgeous eyes; Stan had always thought so. Kyle's red hair framed his face so well, and made his eyes pop even more. But the expression wasn't a happy one; it was a confused and suspicious one.

"If it was you… 'admitting' you were gay?" He repeated.

At first, Stan didn't realize _why_ that seemed to be a slip, but the more he thought about it – the more it made him panic. Fuck. Why HAD he said the word 'admitted' – he should have said something like, 'If it was me saying I was gay' or 'If I'd suddenly told everyone I was gay'.

But that word… admitting. It made it sound like he was hiding something; like admitting HE was gay was something he would NEVER do.

"Uh… well, you know what I mean," Stan quickly covered, shaking his head. "I'm just saying that – I don't care. You're my best friend no matter what." He said. Pausing, Stan looked at Kyle a bit hesitantly, before he pulled him in for a hug. He wanted to prove he was still his friend, and wasn't freaked out by any new aspect of Kyle.

It took a few seconds, but Kyle eventually brought his arms up and around Stan. "Thanks Stan." He responded, before he slowly released his friend.

* * *

The two continued on to school. It was Friday, so their schedules were all a little different. Their classes were really short, and the day always seemed to give them the opportunity to leave early. Stan actually had gym that morning – so he left Kyle and headed to the gymnasium, to find most of his football team already there.

But as he went to the locker room and began to change, Clyde approached him. "Hey." He greeted with a sly grin. "So… what do you think about your best friend being gay?" He asked.

"It's fine." Stan shrugged – though he already sounded a bit defensive on the subject. "It's not going to change the fact that we're best friends. Kyle is still Kyle." He said.

Clyde nodded, seeming to agree with the statement – but his eyes showed much more interest. And also seemed a bit mischievous. "So… are you guys… going to start dating?" He asked.

"What?!" Stan snapped. "No! Why would we?!" He said angrily.

Clyde shook his head, "I dunno, I mean… you guys were always so close. Everyone kind of figures that if KYLE's gay, that you must be too." He admitted. "I thought you guys would probably start dating or something." He said casually.

"I'm not gay, Clyde." Stan told him sternly.

Clyde stared at him for a moment, before he nodded and left Stan alone. Great. Stan knew this would happen. He didn't want people thinking he was dating Kyle. Then again, he didn't really like the idea of Kyle dating anyone – or becoming close with some other guy. They were best friends, and he wanted to keep it that way. But his mind continued to flicker back to the night he'd gotten a hard on for Kyle...

* * *

Before lunch, Kyle and Stan stood at their lockers talking. Their relationship was on the mends, and already, they were laughing and joking around like they always had. Occasionally, Kyle would notice people staring at him or whispering… but Stan would notice too, and immediately distract him with some kind of joke or insult. Surprisingly, it worked. And Kyle was grateful for the distraction.

"So, are you joining that club with Butters?" Stan asked, referring to the school's Gay-Straight Alliance.

Kyle nodded, "Well, yeah. He invited me, so I feel obligated. Besides, it'll be nice to be near people who understand… or don't think it's a big deal." He admitted.

Stan was about to say something about the fact that maybe HE should join to... since it was the gay-STRAIGHT alliance, and he wanted to be supportive. But Clyde's presence suddenly interrupted their conversation.

"Hey Stan. Kyle." Clyde greeted with a warm smile.

Both boys greeted him back, though Stan felt himself getting a bit anxious. Why the hell was Clyde approaching them here? And why was he staring at Kyle like that? It seemed like he was about to do something – and Stan was on edge; maybe it was some kind of prank... like Clyde and some other guys were going to drag him off somewhere and try and humiliate him.

_Over my dead body_, Stan thought darkly to himself. If this _was_ some kind of trick Clyde was pulling, Stan would be the first to punch his face in.

"Sorry Stan…" Clyde said; oddly apologizing for some unknown reason. "But I really just came over here to ask Kyle a question." He said, turning back and looking to Kyle with a smile. "Do you wanna, like… go out?" Clyde asked.

Kyle raised a brow, "Go where?" He asked, obviously confused.

"Go out. Like, on a date." Clyde clarified; the confident smile still on his face.

Neither Stan nor Kyle could believe it. They both stood there looking completely dumbfounded. Clyde was asking Kyle out?! Kyle was stunned because **a)** Clyde was pretty good looking, and could probably get any girl he wanted, and **b)** no one had EVER asked HIM out. He was just boring old Kyle Broflovski; a red headed 'daywalker' (thanks to Cartman) who got really good grades and was best friends with football star Stan Marsh.

Stan, on the other hand, was fuming. He'd never felt so angry or jealous in his entire life. What the hell was Clyde doing? "You're _not_ gay, Clyde." He found himself snapping out. The tone was a bit hostile, and both Kyle and Clyde noticed it. They looked to Stan oddly as he stood there, staring Clyde down.

"No, I'm not TOTALLY gay." He corrected. "I'm bisexual. Everyone knows that, where have _you_ been?" Clyde asked sarcastically, looking back away from Stan and to Kyle again. "I've just always thought you were cute, Kyle. I thought you might be gay, but I figured IF you were – that you and Stan would start dating." He smiled. Glancing to Stan, he nodded, "But Stan told me he absolutely was not gay, and not dating you… so… here I am." He shrugged, turning his charming smile back toward Kyle.

Kyle's mouth hung open a bit awkwardly as he tried to think of an answer. He had to ignore the slight hurt he felt from knowing that Clyde and Stan had talked about him… and Stan outwardly denied being attracted to Kyle or gay in ANY sense of the word. Why did he feel so down all of a sudden? Well, Kyle knew it was his own damn fault; he always imagined these scenarios – he wondered if he came out and sex an example, maybe by some magical occurrence… Stan might come out, and admit he too was gay. Then they could be together.

Unfortunately, this wasn't Imagination Land: it was reality. And Stan looked even more uncomfortable and angry now than he had before when he'd gotten aroused by their wrestling at Kyle's house.

"Well… sure, I guess." Kyle accepted finally; that familiar red blush settling on his cheeks.

Clyde smiled. "Great. Well I'll call you tonight. Maybe we can just hang out or something." He shrugged with a nod.

"Sure. I'll give you my number," Kyle said. Grabbing a pen, he decided to make a bold move, and grab Clyde's hand. Pulling it toward him, he pushed up the sleeve of Clyde's shirt, and began to write his number on his arm. Clyde couldn't help but smile; hell, he was practically beaming, and seemed to relish being so close to Kyle.

Stan noticed. His teeth were grinding together so hard that his jaw was beginning to ache. What the hell! Why did this bother him so much? He knew this feeling; he knew it was jealousy, but why?! Just because Kyle and Clyde were going on a date, didn't mean anything was going to come of it. They'd probably find out they are totally wrong for each other. He didn't want anyone taking his best friend away from him… but the thought suddenly occurred to him that this was probably how Kyle had felt when he was dating Wendy.

Reluctantly looking toward Kyle and Clyde again, Stan saw Kyle finish writing his number. "I'll program it into my phone during my next class," Clyde smiled. "See you," He said simply – keeping his complete attention on Kyle as he walked away.

"Bye Clyde," Stan shouted after him sarcastically. What the hell was he, chopped liver?! Looking back to Kyle, he saw that small blush was still settled on his soft cheeks. "You're not ACTUALLY going to go through with this, are you?" Stan asked. He had to know.

Kyle shrugged awkwardly, "Well… yeah. Why not?" He asked, looking back toward Stan. "Clyde's a good looking guy. And I JUST came out. Everyone's probably expecting me to continue being single – or start dating you." Kyle admitted. Pausing, his gaze turned a bit more serious, "But _you've_ already made it painfully aware to me, and everyone, that you're not gay and we're just friends. So, why NOT Clyde?" Kyle asked, tilting his head as he looked to Stan.

Stan already felt his chest tightening. This was such a fucked up day.

TBC


	3. T H R E E

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Notes: **This stories deals with multiple pairings, and again, was just written for fun! I don't know how long it will be, or what how it will turn out… but I'm just going to feel it out lol. Comments and reviews of course are welcome!

**Pairings: **Stan/Kyle, Kyle/Clyde, Kyle/Cartman, Kyle/Butters, Butters/Kenny, Craig/Tweek, Kenny/Cartman (implied), Kenny/Kyle

**Song: **Nobody's Off The Hook – Rufus Wainright

**Summary: **Now teenagers, the boys in South Park begin to discover their inner most desires… and they find out that it can get a _bit_ complicated ;)

**EXTRA:** This is kind of a short chapter lol But I had to get this particular part addressed before I moved on in the story! Much more to come!**  
**

* * *

The 'rumor mill' at South Park high had been spinning rapidly for the past few weeks. Everyone seemed in such a buzz about Kyle coming out as gay – nevermind the fact he had landed someone like Clyde on his first go; a football player dating the bookworm. It was one of those cliché stereotypes that in _this_ particular situation… actually fit. Not that Kyle paid any attention. He was still new to this whole thing. But luckily for him, Clyde seemed so relaxed about it all. He would casually take Kyle's hand in the hallway without thinking twice. Of course, Kyle was blushing non-stop EVERY time he did it. Yet he had to admit, it felt nice. And since Clyde was fine with taking things as slow as Kyle wanted – it gradually helped to build Kyle's confidence.

This wasn't a big deal; sure, people had talked about it constantly for the past week, but they were getting over it. The topic wasn't so much that Kyle was 'gay' now… but rather, Kyle was dating Clyde, a bisexual.

Stan, on the other hand, had never felt so miserable. It was torture to see Kyle walking around with Clyde; it bugged him to see someone holding Kyle's hand, nuzzling him, or acting playful. He had a strong urge to constantly try and interrupt their time together: and most of the time, it worked. When he spotted Kyle and Clyde alone, like at lunch or between classes – Stan would find himself walking toward them and striking up a conversation. Clyde seemed to gradually get more annoyed with the interruptions… but Stan couldn't help but notice Kyle seemed more embarrassed, and reluctant to act 'together' when Stan was around.

He didn't know what that meant. Of course deep down, Stan could _fantasize_ about what that meant… but there was no way to ACTUALLY know.

Then again – why even fantasize!? He cursed himself each time it happened; he wasn't gay. At least, Stan hadn't _thought_ he was gay. But this whole situation was causing him to question himself, and what he wanted.

Stan ended up skipping his second class of the day. It was never a good sign. But as he headed out toward the smoking section, he saw his familiar 'chubby' friend standing out there. Cartman. He was hacking away as he smoked on a cigarette. That kid never went to class; how he kept advancing to the next grade with them was beyond Stan's comprehension. Maybe it had something to do with the fact he was such a great liar.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked Stan as he approached him.

Stan didn't answer, but instead motioned toward Cartman's hand, "Can I bum one off you?" He asked. His blue eyes were kind of solemn and tired; it was clear he wasn't having a good day. Cartman seemed to notice, and as a result – just handed him a cigarette. The silence was a nice change; frankly, Stan wasn't in the mood to stand there and get ripped on from Cartman. Placing the cigarette between his lips, he borrowed Cartman's lighter and lit it. He wasn't _really_ a smoker. But when he was stressed out, he tended to bum smokes from his friends who did.

"So, you're like… the 'Jew' now? Bumming smokes off me?" Cartman smirked. Well, so much for the peaceful silence. "That's good Stan, that's good. We need a NEW one now that Kyle is being an asshole-faggot and dating CLYDE – the fucking douchebag." He continued ranting; his voice gradually got more and more intense as he went on.

Stan noticed the rise in anger, "Cartman, what the fuck?" He mumbled, exhaling a stream of smoke. "Why does this bother YOU so much?" Stan asked.

Cartman looked to him with a heated stare, and removed his cigarette from between his lips. "Same reason it bothers YOU, Stan." Cartman said childishly and a bit coolly; smoke streamed smoothly from his nose. He couldn't help but pause and think. Well, he knew the reason that HE didn't like this whole Kyle-Clyde thing. But, Cartman?…

"Wait…" Stan said, unable to break his eye contact from Cartman. "You… do you like…? He began.

But Cartman didn't let him finish. Flicking the butt of his cigarette away, he motioned with his head. "Come on. Let's go find that stupid Jew," He ordered.

While Stan would have protested – for some odd reason, Cartman's enthusiasm for actually TELLING Kyle their concerns was invigorating. Tossing his own cigarette aside, Stan followed Cartman back into the school. They headed down a few halls that were thankfully empty; all the other 'good' students were in class right now. As they reached a particular door, Cartman glanced in and saw Kyle sitting there among the rest of the class. Waving his arms in front of the door, Cartman eventually caught the attention of a number of students in the class – before finally catching Kyle's eye. Once the redhead noticed him, he motioned for him to come out. But Kyle rolled his eyes and ignored Cartman's mimed request.

"Motherfucker." Cartman mumbled angrily.

Stan shoved Cartman out of the way, and stood in his place. When Kyle looked to the door again to see if Cartman was still there, he saw Stan instead. Stan motioned for Kyle to come out. He watched as his best friend raised his hand, said something to the teacher, and slid out of his seat.

Closing the door behind him, Kyle looked to his two friends in total confusion, "What?!" He asked impatiently. If there was one thing Kyle hated, it was being interrupted in class.

"Come on dick hole, we need to talk." Cartman said, grabbing Kyle's arm and dragging him down the hall.

Kyle protested, "Let go of me, fatass," - but Cartman kept pulling him along behind. Stan followed behind Kyle, nervously glancing around to make sure no teachers suddenly snuck up on them – and sent them all back to class.

* * *

The trio finally stopped when they reached the outdoor smoking section again. Kyle was looking completely confused, and even a little angry.

"Cartman, if this is some lame attempt to get me to smoke a cigarette, you can forget it." He huffed. "I only smoke weed and you know it." Kyle mumbled.

For some reason the comment made Stan smile a little, though he tried to hide it. Ah yes. Kyle was incredibly anti-smoking, but like the rest of them, _did_ smoke weed occasionally. And he was so damn cute when he was high; it was amusing because he was still intelligent, but far more passionate about the subject of conversation – and was more 'affectionate'. Stan loved getting high with Kyle.

But that wasn't the focus of this little hijacking. He was a bit off guard when Kyle finally looked to him, "What's this all about Stan?… Don't you have class, too? I thought you said you weren't going to skip anymore!" He asked, almost scolding him. Kyle hated it when he skipped class. Why? Well, Stan liked to think it was because he wanted them both to go to the same collage.

Stan opened his mouth to reply, but Cartman beat him to it. "Shut up, you asshole. This isn't any kind of trick. It's an intervention." He declared, already beginning to light up another smoke. "You need to stop this 'experiment' with Clyde. It's a fucking waste of time! He's only using you, anyway." Cartman sneered. "He just wants to pound some new gay-ass and then go back to fucking chicks." He finished.

"Fuck you, fatass." Kyle snapped back. "That's not true. WHY is it so hard to believe that Clyde might like me?!… Or that I might like him?" He shrugged.

Stan tried to speak again, but once more, Cartman interjected, "It's NOT hard to believe, Kyle. We're not _surprised_ you've said 'yes' to Clyde… because he was the first person to ask you. But that's like setting yourself up to be a slut. Are you a slut, Kyle? A Jew slut?" Cartman pushed, narrowing his eyes at Kyle.

"How does saying YES to ONE guy make me a slut!?" Kyle yelled angrily, his face beginning to go red.

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Because it proves that you'll say yes to anybody!" He said accusingly. "You never mentioned Clyde before – and you guys aren't even good friends! So what is it, Kyle?! Why Clyde?! I want you to give a reasonable answer, Kyle, as to why you would pick some bisexual douche bag over me, Stan, or Kenny." He finished.

"I don't have t—" Kyle began, but stopped immediately. Raising a brow, he looked to Cartman. "Wait. What?" He repeated. "You, Stan or Kenny? Well, Stan isn't gay," Kyle clarified, glancing to Stan before he turned back to Cartman. "And Kenny is bisexual just like Clyde… but he never seemed interested in me." He said. "And YOU are also not gay… AND, you're an asshole." Kyle said, pointing at Cartman.

Cartman puffed on his cigarette cockily. "You're right. I AM an asshole." He said. But then he stopped, and simply stared at Kyle. The stare was a confident one – one that easily translated.

"Wait…" Stan said, breaking the silence as he looked at Cartman. "ARE you gay, or aren't you? I asked you _before_ and you didn't say anything!" He said. "Are you?" He pressed.

Keeping his mouth shut, Cartman flicked away his cigarette and took a few steps toward Kyle. Before both Kyle and Stan knew what was happening, Cartman grabbed the side of Kyle's coat, pulled him in, and kissed him firmly on the lips. Stan's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide.

What. The. Fuck. He couldn't believe that he was actually seeing this. For a brief moment, he wondered if he'd fallen asleep somewhere. This HAD to be a dream. But as he closed his eyes, and opened them again… he still saw Cartman kissing Kyle. Kyle seemed too shocked to do anything at first – and just stood there for a few moments with his eyes wide open. But once his sense came rushing back, Kyle shoved Cartman away from him.

"Dude, sick!" Kyle spat, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

Cartman's eyes darkened, and with a deadly glare he stormed away from Kyle and Stan, and disappeared back into the school.

The two boys stood there in utter shock for a few minutes, neither one speaking. But finally, Kyle looked to Stan. "Is THAT what you brought me out here for?!" He demanded.

"No! Kyle, I swear, I didn't know he was going to do that…" Stan responded quickly, though he was kind of giggling through his defense. It was kind of funny. Normally, Stan would get really jealous if he saw someone kissing Kyle; it constantly happened with Clyde. But the sight of CARTMAN kissing Kyle, had just been funny.

Kyle growled, and his face went red. "It's not funny!" He scolded. "That fat asshole just kissed me! Me! I'm his worst enemy! We've hated each other for years! This has to be some kind of prank or trick!" Kyle fumed, beginning to pace back and forth.

Stan watched his friend calmly, before shrugging. "Well… maybe it's _not_ a joke, or a trick. Maybe the reason Cartman has ripped on you all these years is _because_ he likes you." He suggested. Kyle stopped and looked back to Stan as he continued, "Guys do it to girls all the time. You tease and pick on girls that you like in grade school because you don't know how to handle your feelings." He said.

Kyle opened his mouth to debate, but stopped himself. Stan could tell he was thinking. It actually made weird sense; Cartman had saved Kyle's life a few times, and even Kyle had saved Cartman's once or twice. Out of their group, Cartman and Kyle always had the more 'heated' dynamic fueled by hate. In fact, it was hard to see HOW they had managed to remain friends up until this point. But Cartman's attraction would explain a lot; there were plenty of people Cartman hated, and just ignored. But Kyle was always the one exception of a person he 'hated'… but kept coming around.

"Fuck. Me. What a tease." Kyle groaned. "So... I have the chance to pick _who_ I want to be with; Clyde, Cartman, Kenny, Butters… there are tons of options," He began. Stan quirked a brow, confused as to where Kyle was going with this odd statement. "But the person I want MOST to want me… isn't gay." He said quietly; his mood having changed from angry to solemn with thought.

Stan swallowed as he looked to his best friend. "W-Who do you want most?" He asked hesitantly.

Kyle looked up to Stan gently – but before anything was said, the bell rang, piercing through the area.

Flickering his green eyes down, Kyle started to walk back toward the school. "I gotta get to my next class." He mumbled. "Are you going to Craig's party tomorrow night?" He asked, looking back toward Stan – who hadn't moved.

"Yeah… yeah." Stan answered, still unable to stop staring at Kyle.

Motherfucker. That question mattered a lot to him. He had waited with baited breath… and had desperately been hoping that Kyle was going to say HIS name: that he wanted Stan to want him. Kyle nodded at Stan's answer, but didn't say anything. He just continued to walk and disappeared back into the school like Cartman had done.

TBC


	4. F O U R

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Notes: **This stories deals with multiple pairings, and again, was just written for fun! I don't know how long it will be, or what how it will turn out… but I'm just going to feel it out lol. Comments and reviews of course are welcome!

**Pairings: **Stan/Kyle, Kyle/Clyde, Kyle/Cartman, Kyle/Butters, Butters/Kenny, Craig/Tweek, Kenny/Cartman (implied), Kenny/Kyle

**Song: **Nobody's Off The Hook – Rufus Wainright

**Summary: **Now teenagers, the boys in South Park begin to discover their inner most desires… and they find out that it can get a _bit_ complicated ;)

* * *

It was only when Stan arrived at the party that he realized how late he actually was. It was a pretty full house, and there were lots of people walking around, drinking, talking and laughing. He had to admit that if there was someone who knew how to throw a party… it was Craig. Of course he acted like a stoic asshole most of the time, but apparently that didn't matter when you threw a parties like this.

His blue eyes immediately began to scan for Kyle, but on a first pass, he didn't see him. Pushing his black scruffy hair away from his eyes, Stan began to move his way through the crowd, maneuvering and heading toward the kitchen with a six-pack of beer (courtesy of Randy Marsh). Once he reached the kitchen, he finally spotted Kyle and Kenny, who were talking with Token. As Kyle spotted Stan, his eyes seemed to light up and he gave a wave.

"Hey man," Kyle said happily. He had a beer in his hand – so did Kenny and Token. "Late as always." He smirked.

Stan smiled, setting his beer down and taking one out. "Fashionably late. I'm not going to be an early-asshole like you." He teased back. "How's it been so far?" He asked.

"Good." Kenny nodded, "Lots of people, lots of shady doings... and drinking." He smiled. Pausing, he pulled out a joint from his pocket, "You wanna go get high?" Kenny said, mimicking the infamous 'towlie' they encountered during their childhood. Stan and Kyle laughed, before nodding. They looked to Token, who seemed to be debating inside his head... before eventually nodding with a smile.

Heading out the back door, the foursome found themselves outside in Craig's dark backyard; a warm glow coming from the back kitchen window and giving them just enough light. Lighting the joint – Kenny inhaled deeply from it first, before he began to pass it around.

"Cartman here?" Stan asked as he took the joint and inhaled.

Token shook his head, "Don't think so. That racist asshole was in a bad mood all day." He mumbled – adjusting his stance as Stan handed him the joint next.

Stan couldn't help but look over toward Kyle at the mention of Cartman. The last time they'd seen him, he had just kissed Kyle in the smoking section – and headed back into the school. He disappeared after that; they didn't even see him at lunch. Kyle brought his green eyes up to Stan, and he blushed a bit. Stan wouldn't say anything about the kiss. He knew Kyle had been uncomfortable with it… and as much as he hated Cartman, he felt guilty (for some reason) that the fatass had a crush on him. Obviously, Kyle didn't reciprocate his feelings.

As the joint continued to be passed around, each of them became more and more stoned. Kenny even added a SECOND joint into the rotation, so they ended up smoking much more.

When they were finished – all four boys had red, bloodshot eyes and seemed to giggle at everything. Kenny and Token headed back inside, but Stan stayed out to smoke a cigarette. He'd 'borrowed' a few from his dad's pack before he left… since drinking and smoking pot always made him want a cigarette. For reasons unknown to Stan – Kyle also decided to stay outside with him. The sounds of the party inside could be heard through the brick wall as they stood outside faintly.

"Having a good time so far?" Stan asked with a lazy smile, exhaling smoke from his nose.

Kyle nodded, unable to stop giggling for some unknown reason. "Yeah. Yeah, yeah. It's fun." He mumbled.

"Where's Clyde?" Stan asked. Looking at Kyle now… he took in a deep breath. There was that feeling again; that weird feeling he got when he and Kyle were alone. He noticed more about him; the shape of his eyes, their color, his hair, his body, everything. Placing his cigarette back between his lips, he watched Kyle – who hadn't heard him. He looked spaced out. "Kyle?" He snapped, waving his hand in front of his face. Kyle snapped out of it with a weird smile, before he started laughing.

"Sorry I totally spaced out," He said, shaking his head. "Um.. Clyde… I-I don't know." He said, his brow furrowing in confusion. Huh. He really didn't know where his boyfriend had disappeared.

Stan leaned back against the wall of Craig's house, exhaling the smoke from his cigarette, "Have you had sex yet?" He asked. The question had just kind of slipped out; then again, weed tended to make Stan feel braver.

"Um…" Kyle began, a blush settling into his cheeks. But instead of answering the question – he waved his hand in front of his face. "Do you HAVE to smoke?" He whined childishly.

Stan laughed – ignoring the fact Kyle had dodged the question. Instead, he inhaled and then blew smoke in Kyle's face. Laughing, Kyle launched himself toward Stan to try and grab the cigarette, or make him drop it. Stan twisted his body around and sheltered the cigarette from Kyle. The two wrestled and bumped together a few times, before Kyle actually managed to jolt Stan's arm so he dropped the cigarette.

"You ass!" Stan laughed, grabbing Kyle and beginning to wrestle him with more force – now that he had two free hands. They were both laughing uncontrollably thanks to the weed, and finally as they slowed down, Stan had pinned Kyle against the wall of Craig's house.

Kyle laughed, gripping Stan's jacket, "Alright, I give, I give!" He laughed; his green eyes even brighter when they were bloodshot. It was weird. Stan laughed, but didn't release Kyle immediately. The two just stood there, breathing deeply from their playful venture. They were rather close, and both of them seemed to notice. Stan found his eyes dropping to Kyle's lips and just staring at them.

"Stan…" Kyle mumbled, as if he was weakly trying to get his attention. But like Stan, Kyle's focus seemed to be on his friend's face. Damn, Stan was good looking; Kyle had always thought so. He was well built, kind, fairly smart, and had seen Kyle through thick and thin – the good and the bad. If only he was gay. Then again, the way Stan was staring at him made Kyle wonder if there wasn't SOME part of Stan that _was_ curious.

Resting his hand on Stan's waist, Kyle repeated, "Stan." He said a bit louder.

Stan seemed to snap out of his own daze, and stepped back from Kyle. "Oh, sorry. Sorry." He stammered, giving a weak smile before he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Kyle didn't say anything, and in fact, felt a bit embarrassed. He had wanted to keep Stan closer, but wasn't going to outwardly kiss him or make a move. Stan had kept telling him – AND everyone else – that he _wasn't_ gay. So, Kyle had to take his word for it. He wasn't going to push him, even if he thought there was a small possibility that Stan was attracted to him.

"Wanna go back inside?" Stan asked.

Kyle nodded, "Yeah. This high is getting to me." He mumbled, shaking his head before they wandered back into Craig's house.

Feeling a bit more uncomfortable about hanging around Stan, Kyle figured he should go find Clyde. It wasn't that he didn't trust Stan… but rather, Kyle didn't trust himself. He knew he got really affectionate and 'truthful' when he was high; so it was probably better for him to be around Clyde. "Hey, will you help me find Clyde?" Kyle asked Stan.

Naturally, Stan wanted to say no. Why would he help promote time together between Kyle and Clyde?

"Fine," Stan mumbled, following along behind Kyle as they headed through the various crowds in the house.

Approaching Tweek, Kyle touched his arm – causing Tweek to jump. Twitchy motherfucker. "Hey, have you seen Clyde?" He asked.

"U-uh, I-I don't know... Jesus man! I've seen a lot of p-people tonight." He stammered, twitching and shaking oddly.

Kyle was about to ask again, but he saw Craig appear beside Tweek; he took the other boy's hand in his own, pulling Tweek closer to him - before giving Kyle a rather dark stare. "Problem, Broflovski?" He asked in a calm, albeit defensive, tone.

"I was just looking for Clyde." He admitted.

Craig smiled, "Upstairs." He said. Kyle nodded and turned – so Stan followed. But he couldn't help but glance back toward Tweek and Craig; whom he saw being rather affectionate. Craig even nestled Tweek's neck, before they parted ways again.

"They're dating, too?!" Stan whispered harshly to Kyle in surprise.

Kyle smirked as they headed up the stairs, "They've been dating for a while, man. Are you really that oblivious?" He laughed.

As they reached the second floor, Kyle and Stan headed toward Craig's room, where they assumed Clyde might be hanging out. They passed the bathroom where some girl was puking her guts out, before reaching Craig's room; the door was half closed, but the light was on. Someone must be in there. Pushing open the door, Kyle and Stan expected to see Clyde… and they did. But there was a girl straddling his lap. They were sucking face like nobody's business.

For a moment, Kyle and Stan could do nothing but stare in shock; they were still a little high, and this almost seemed like a really weird trip. But the noises and groans were all too real.

"CLYDE?!" Kyle yelled. "What the hell!?" He demanded.

Clyde lazily looked up from the girl, and saw Kyle and Stan. "Hey." He smiled; obviously, he was a bit drunk – as was the girl perched on his lap.

"What are you doing, you asshole?!" Kyle repeated in total disbelief. "WE are going out, remember?"

Clyde shook his head, "Kyle, of course we're going out… but you're my _boyfriend_. This is my girlfriend, Tammy." He said, motioning to her. But Tammy was uninterested in the conversation, and was busy looking at her nails as she waited to get back to making out.

"WHAT?!" Kyle screamed. "You've got to be kidding! You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend when you asked me out!" He snarled.

Clyde shrugged nonchalantly. "Well… I'm bisexual, so. Obviously – I have both." He said, like it made perfect sense.

Kyle just stood there with his mouth open. Stan didn't know what to do to. He felt incredibly awkward; part of him was made for Clyde being so casual, and hurting his best friend. But on the other hand, it was a funny situation, and for some reason, made him kind of happy. Like, he was relieved that this would probably be the end of their relationship. Stan knew Kyle, and Kyle wouldn't take too well to being a second fiddle… or cheated on, for that matter.

Turning around, Kyle grabbed Stan's hand and stormed out of the room. Stan followed willingly, and a bit confused as he was pulled down the stairs and out of the house without a word.

* * *

"He's such a fucking asshole. You were right. Hell... Cartman was right." Kyle ranted, pacing back and forth in his kitchen.

The two had gone over to Kyle's house. His parents were on some kind of trip to Israel, and his brother Ike was staying at a friend's house. He was kind of glad he was alone; he didn't feel like explaining to his parents why he was ranting and raving; and he didn't want to hear some lecture about how a 'girl' never would have cheated on him. His mother was still adjusting to Kyle's declaration of homosexuality.

Stan leaned against the doorway of his kitchen, watching his friend pace. He was coming down from his high already; then again, tense situations normally did that. Ruin the fun.

"I knew he was an asshole but… I thought he really liked you. You both," Stan began. But he paused, before continuing, "You both seemed good together." He admitted. It was a total lie, but Stan wanted to make Kyle feel better.

But his friend saw right through him, "Yeah right." He scoffed. Leaning against the kitchen sink counter with his back to Stan, he sighed. "It was a stupid move. I should have just followed my gut instinct. I guess… I DID just say yes because he was the first person to ask me out." Kyle admitted painfully. "It's not a good sign when you fantasize that your boyfriend is someone else…" He mumbled, more or less to himself.

The last comment caught Stan's attention. He could only hope it was him. Hell, he assumed it WAS; all the signs were there. He found his breath getting deeper and deeper as he stared at Kyle. He wanted to protect him. Kyle shouldn't be subjected to assholes like Clyde, or Cartman, or anyone. He was a good guy, smart, attractive, and kind. He deserved someone who would appreciate him.

Someone like Stan.

That was it. He had to admit it then and there – he liked Kyle. He was obsessed with Kyle. It made perfect sense, and frankly, Stan couldn't believe he'd denied it for so long. There had been no reason, except trying to hide his own insecurities. But the party had been an obvious nudge; Craig and Tweek were dating comfortably, and even Kenny and Butters seemed to have a bit of sexual tension between them… even Cartman had admitted HE liked Kyle and was gay. Why was he so worried? No one would care.

Something snapped in Stan's head then – and he made a decision.

Walking right up behind Kyle, Stan pressed himself against his backside; resting his chest on Kyle's back. Wrapping one strong arm around his friend's waist, the other fumbled with unbuttoning Kyle's jeans.

"S-Stan! What are you doing?!" Kyle asked in a shaky, surprised voice.

Stan didn't answer. Once he'd opened Kyle's jeans, he slipped his hands into his pants and beneath his boxers to his skin. Stan moaned as he heard Kyle make a similar sound. Kyle gripped the edge of the counter and kitchen sink strongly; his knees buckling a bit as Stan's hand wrapped around his dick. But he didn't fall to the ground – instead, Stan's strong arm held him in place as it tightened around his torso. Stan stroked and massaged Kyle's dick – feeling it grow rock hard in his hand… as his own followed suit, and pressed against his constrictive jeans. His lips and face rested against Kyle's shoulder as he moaned, hearing his friend breathing more intensely. Reaching his arm back, Kyle draped it behind him and around Stan's neck. This only spurred on Stan to continue stroking Kyle faster and faster.

The sound of his friend moaning and writhing against him in absolute pleasure made Stan feel high again; completely euphoric and incredibly turned on. But to his surprise, Kyle soon forced his own jeans down, disrupting Stan's movements while he moved them. Stan caught his drift, and also undid his pants and pushed them down. It only took them a few seconds before they were pressed right up against each other once more; Stan's hard member sliding up against Kyle's bare ass teasingly. They both groaned as his hand wrapped again Kyle's dick again and he continued stroking. As he did this, Stan suddenly entered Kyle – which caused him to cry out in pleasurable pain.

They stopped for a few moments, reveling in the feeling; Kyle loved having Stan inside him, and Stan loved having Kyle around him. He began to thrust intensely, while his hand still worked on stroking his best friend. They were both moaning and panting now. Kyle felt the kitchen counter jab into his stomach each time Stan thrusted, but he didn't care. This felt so good; and he'd fantasized about it for so long. It was better than he ever could have imagined… and Stan felt the same.

Finally, both climaxed and released. They stood there for a few moments, simply breathing as their bodies relaxed. Stan pulled out of Kyle, and as soon as he did – Kyle moved away from the sink. Stan didn't follow, but instead, turned on the tap and washed off his hand (since Kyle had climaxed with him). Once he was finished, Stan pulled up his jeans again and zipped them up. Turning back away from the sink, he expected to see Kyle there in the kitchen… but he wasn't. Furrowing his brow, Stan let out a long breath and walked out in search of his best friend. He found Kyle sitting in his living room on the couch. He was just staring ahead in thought – and like Stan, still catching his breath and regulating it once more.

Walking over, Stan stood beside the couch where Kyle sat.

"…Was that a pity fuck?" Kyle asked without looking to his best friend.

Stan looked to Kyle calmly, before moving over to kneel in front of him. Raising his hands to cup Kyle's face, he placed a deep kiss on his soft lips. Kyle was a bit awkward at first, but melted into the kiss warmly, as Stan's tongue gently prodded his own. As he pulled back, Kyle's green eyes opened to see the familiar, light blue ones of Stan Marsh; his best friend.

"No." He mumbled; one of his hands resting around Kyle's neck, while the other slid around his waist and pulled him closer. "It was an 'overdue' fuck." He answered with a cocky grin.

Kyle couldn't help but smile. "Really?" He asked, nestling his nose against Stan's.

"Well, yeah." Stan shrugged. "I guess… I've always liked you." He confessed.

His redheaded friend smirked, "Then why the fuck did you try and throw your 'heterosexuality' in my face?" He asked. "Why did you act... so weird?" Kyle's voice changed, and portrayed a bit more hurt. If he'd known Stan felt this way, he never would have said yes to Clyde, and gone to Stan first.

"I don't know." He said, shaking his head. "I guess… I mean, I'm on the football team – I play a lot of sports. I just tried to convince myself that any 'lustful' thoughts I had about you were nothing." Stan admitted. "But when you started seeing Clyde it drove me crazy."

Kyle smiled – and leaned in, connecting his lips with Stan's again. He wrapped his arms around Stan's shoulders, and moaned as he felt his arms wrap around his waist.

This night had turned out better than expected... for both Stan and Kyle had gotten what they wanted: the other.

TBC


	5. F I V E

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Notes: **This stories deals with multiple pairings, and again, was just written for fun! I don't know how long it will be, or what how it will turn out… but I'm just going to feel it out lol. Comments and reviews of course are welcome!

**Pairings: **Stan/Kyle, Kyle/Clyde, Kyle/Cartman, Kyle/Butters, Butters/Kenny, Craig/Tweek, Kenny/Cartman (implied), Kenny/Kyle

**Song: **Nobody's Off The Hook – Rufus Wainright

**Summary: **Now teenagers, the boys in South Park begin to discover their inner most desires… and they find out that it can get a _bit_ complicated ;)

**NOTES:** I really appreciate the feedback guys! So keep those reviews coming! Lol … This chapter was fun to write, so hopefully you enjoy reading it! Obviously, you can see where this is going xD – I've also been itching to do something with Tweek and Craig, so I may start another story where I focus on them lol, since they are an interesting pair :P

Anyway! Enjoy!!!

* * *

For some reason… Stan had a new appreciation for school: scratch that, a new LOVE for school. Why? Well, maybe it had something to do with his new relationship with Kyle. His best friend. While he originally thought people might be shocked, everyone was all right with it. In fact, half the school was confused and already thought they already _were_ dating. So it was a pretty easy transition.

They could hold hands in the hall, sit together, and not really come under much scrutiny. Except from Cartman, but even then, they were used to it – and just shot back their typical 'fat' jokes. The only time Stan hated school was when he and Kyle were in different classes; he barely focused on his schoolwork, since he was too busy counting down the minutes until he could see his best friend again. When the bell rang, Stan was out of class like a shot - heading down the hall toward his locker. As he moved down the hall, he saw Kyle was already there waiting… and he couldn't help but smile.

Reaching his locker, Kyle smiled to him, "Hey." He greeted; he had a warm smile on his lips; he seemed just as happy as Stan.

"Hey," Stan greeted quickly, shoving his bag into his locker before grabbing Kyle's hand. "Come on let's go." He mumbled, beginning to pull his best friend through the hall.

Kyle laughed. "Jesus dude, its lunch. We've got lots of time." He reminded him.

"Not long enough," Stan complained, pulling his friend behind him and outside. It was a rather nice day – and since it was late spring, the weather was warm and the sun was out.

The two wandered away from the main building onto some of the grassy property surrounding the high school. Now that they were out, Stan slowed his pace, and tugged Kyle up to walk beside him. They still held hands as they strolled toward a lump grouping of trees. As they approached, Stan noticed they weren't the only other couple that decided to seek refuge there; Tweek and Craig were there already: Craig was sitting with his back against one of the trees, and Tweek was positioned between his legs comfortably, resting his back against Craig's chest. It looked like they were talking, but Stan noticed that for ONCE – Tweek wasn't twitching. Huh. Maybe physical contact subdued that constant twitching and trembling… or hell, maybe it was CRAIG himself that subdued that twitching and trembling. When he and Kyle went to pass, Stan saw Craig lazily look up toward them.

"Hey Craig." Stan mumbled as they headed passed.

Craig didn't say anything – but instead, flipped him and Kyle off, before resting his head against Tweek's again comfortably. Tweek didn't say anything either, but just blushed and twitched only _briefly_... before settling again.

Reaching another 'unoccupied' tree, Stan sat down and pulled Kyle down as well. His friend laughed a bit before playfully shoving him, and positioning himself in front of Stan – so they were sitting face to face. "How's your day been?" Kyle asked, a light blush coloring his smooth cheeks, before he flipped some of his red hair away from his forehead.

"Shitty," Stan mumbled, though a smile was still on his lips as he stared at his best friend. "The thought of you keeps distracting me in class." He admitted.

Kyle shook his head, trying to hide how flattered he was with his normal, helpful attitude, "You can't daydream the _entire_ class, Stan," Kyle laughed. "You need to keep your grade average up so you can go to a good collage. With me." He mumbled, resting his hands on Stan's legs; they both sat cross-legged.

"Are you kidding?… Your new jock, best-boyfriend is going to get a sports scholarship, remember?" Stan reassured him with a cocky grin. "Anywhere you can go, I can go. Besides, with THESE looks, who is going to turn me down?" He boasted, quirking a brow.

Kyle laughed, "You're right… colleges are MUCH kinder to ugly kids." He teased with a dramatic sigh.

"What?! That's cold, Broflovski." Stan exclaimed with a hurt look.

His red-haired boyfriend smiled warmly, before scooting forward; placing his legs on either side of Stan's torso, so he was sitting in Stan's lap, in the middle of Stan's crossed legs. Stan adjusted slightly to accommodate his best friend more intimately; wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him.

"You know you're hot stuff, Marsh," Kyle mumbled, nestling his nose against Stan's. He watched as his dark-haired friend closed his eyes and seemed to relish their closeness as he cradled Kyle in his lap. "Why you'd ever want to be with someone like ME is fucking astonishing." He smirked, placing a gentle kiss on Stan's lips.

But the gentle kiss turned into a deeper one as Stan pulled his boyfriend even closer. He loved having Kyle perched in his lap; the feeling of his slender legs bordering his hips, while his arms fit comfortably around his torso. He was always telling Stan how attractive he was… granted, Stan knew he wasn't ugly - and yes, apparently the 'dark-haired, blue-eyed handsome jock' was attractive to many girls in the school. But for Stan, the 'red-haired, green-eyed beautiful bookworm' was _far_ more appealing.

"You're beautiful, Kyle." Stan admitted as their lips parted. "Don't pretend like you're not… with that hot ass, your tight jeans and shirts, and the way you flip your hair away from your eyes…" He mumbled, his eyes trailing over Kyle's face.

He saw his friend visibly blush AGAIN, before he looked down. "Whatever. Don't turn into a pussy on me… with that mushy stuff." He teased awkwardly; he seemed a bit embarrassed as his hands played gently with the bottom fabric of Stan's t-shirt.

Lifting his hand, Stan placed his index finger beneath Kyle's chin, and brought his green eyes back up to meet his blue ones.

"I mean it." Stan repeated. "I know you get all embarrassed and awkward when people compliment you… and whether that's from getting ripped on by Cartman for years, I don't know… but it's all true. I'm going to boost your confidence day by day, Broflovski." He smiled. Leaning in, he kissed along Kyle's smooth jaw line, before he spoke again, "Besides, you're dating the star of the football team now. Flaunt it, bitch." Stan smirked.

Kyle couldn't help but laugh, before he moved his hands to cup Stan's face – and brought their lips back together. Their tongues meshed gently, but intensely as they kissed.

Both began to feel their pants tightening with this contact and their kissing… but before it could escalate to anything else (which would, undoubtedly get them suspended) – they were interrupted by a familiar, overly friendly voice.

"H-Hey fellas!"

The voice caused Kyle and Stan to break away from their kissing, and turn to see Butters. And Kenny? They were walking toward the grouping of trees together, and oddly enough, were holding hands. "Hey… Butters. Hey Kenny." Kyle said, clearing his throat to get his voice back from the hazy lust induced from the kiss. Stan didn't say anything; he just looked a bit shocked.

"We didn't mean to interrupt… just came out for a lil' bit of sunshine!" Butter said in that pleasant voice of his. He looked over to Kenny and smiled broadly.

Kyle nodded. "That's cool, um," He began. He looked at Stan, to see if his boyfriend had anything to say… but Stan was still just staring at them. "So, how long have… you two been… together?" Kyle asked, continuing to talk.

"We're not, really." Kenny mumbled quickly. He kept looking around somewhat nervously.

Butters just smiled, and swung his hand with Kenny's in a somewhat childish way. It was kind of cute, but really typically a 'Butters' thing to do; he was still very much that warm, nice eight-year old they had known in grade school. He'd grown into his looks a little more, but still had that 'good boy' look to him.

"W-Well, we're not 'officially' together. It's kind of on the hush-hush, Kyle." He explained cheerfully with a wink. "But, well, I asked Craig where he and Tweek went to be alone…. And uh, he-he mentioned this spot. So we came to check it out." Butters finished.

Kyle nodded. "Well, enjoy." He smiled genuinely toward the two.

Butters nodded with a large smile, but Kenny seemed to blush even more. It was really strange; frankly, Kyle had expected Kenny to be the one leading the charge. He had always been so confident and comfortable with his sexuality, and experimenting with both boys and girls. Then again, this was Butters: he wasn't like anyone else, and despite being so nice and friendly… had very few friends. Naturally – Kyle, Stan and a number of others students stood up for him, but still, Butters got picked on. But you wouldn't know it to look at the guy, since he was still as happy as ever.

As they watched them retreat to another tree, Stan finally spoke, "Is EVERYONE gay now?" He asked in an exasperated whisper.

"Well, Butters was openly gay before anyone else." Kyle reminded him. "I'm just blown away by the pairing. But... I guess it makes sense, if you think about it." He shrugged.

Stan looked back to Kyle with an odd look, "You're kidding right? The pairing of a nice, sweet, naïve guy like Butters and a sex crazed, experimental cock-tease like Kenny… makes sense?!" He repeated in disbelief.

"Well, yeah." Kyle said, shifting in Stan's lap. "Butters is such a nice, accepting guy – and Kenny has had to deal with a lot of shit in his life; not to mention being labeled as a 'whore' in this school for his sexual escapades." He explained. "Someone like Butters might help really ground Kenny: he would never rip on him, and Kenny's lack of 'family funds' wouldn't bother Butters. He goes on character, not material things… or what 'other people' might say." Kyle finished.

As Stan thought about it, Kyle's logic actually made a lot of sense. Looking back to Kyle, he shook his head and smiled, "Damn you're good, Kyle." He said, "See, this is why I keep you around; so you can explain this stuff to me." Stan teased.

"Oh, THAT'S why you keep me around?" Kyle said dramatically, like it was a revelation.

Stan smiled, nestling his nose against Kyle's. "Well, THAT… and because you're kinda hot. I need the _best_ arm candy in school, you know? It's expected; being a football star and all." He sighed, like being that 'popular' was a weight.

Kyle laughed and tried to shove Stan, but he caught his arms in his own as they briefly wrestled for the upper hand playfully; Kyle didn't move from his lap, but it was more of an upper-body based battle. Though Stan noticed Kyle's eyes kept flickering over to the side. When they stopped, Stan turned to see what was pulling Kyle's attention from him… and saw Butters and Kenny. They were sitting beneath a neighboring tree, much like Stan and Kyle, and Craig and Tweek were – but they were sitting side-by-side: not exactly as intimate as the other two couples. However, they noticed that the two boys were subtly holding hands, and speaking quietly between themselves. They might have been remaining proper as they sat outside for the first time together, but their body language was directed in, and it was obvious that they were attracted to one another.

"Stop staring, you creeper." Stan teased.

Kyle looked back to him, "It's just cute." He shrugged, "Don't get all jealous, Marsh." He smirked.

"Anytime you even TALK to someone else I get jealous," Stan admitted with a laugh. "It's a serious problem. You're like a drug, Kyle. Some kind of… fucked up… Jewish… drug…" He trailed off, forgetting where he was going with that statement.

Kyle smiled and leaned in to kiss Stan again – but the piercing school bell interrupted their intimacy. "God dammit!" Stan hissed angrily.

"Don't worry," Kyle soothed, rubbing Stan's shoulders. "Just think of it like this; there are only two more periods left, and then we'll be heading home. It's not that bad." He said.

Stan shook his head. "No. It IS that bad. It's a beautiful day, and we're stuck inside. Apart." He reminded Kyle. A devilish smirk spread on Stan's lips as he looked to his boyfriend. "Let's skip." He suggested.

"What? No way dude." Kyle scolded, pulling himself up and away from the comfort of Stan's lap. He stood up and offered Stan a hand to help him up, "I know it's a nice day, but we can't skip _just_ because you are too distracted with perv thoughts involving me." He teased, but he still seemed rather adamant about not skipping.

Stan sighed and grasped Kyle's out-stretched hand, and accepted the help up. But as soon as he was on his feet, Stan dipped down and hoisted Kyle over his shoulder. Kyle was skinny, but not that 'under weight' kind of skinny; however, compared to Stan (who was rather toned from playing football) Kyle was incredibly light.

"Stan! What the fuck!" Kyle yelled, awkwardly trying to get down. But Stan had the upper hand, and began to walk away from the school. "Let me down! We're **not** skipping!" He protested angrily.

But Stan ignored him; "You'll thank me later." He soothed as he walked. Looking over, he saw Kenny and Butters, and even Craig and Tweek watching him carry Kyle off. He smiled, "We're skipping and going to Stark's Pond! You guys should come!" Stan invited cheerfully.

"No! _WE_ are not skipping; _YOU_ are skipping, and taking me hostage! Put me down, asshole!" Kyle yelled angrily again, pounding his fists against Stan's back.

Again, Stan ignored his friend. He was prepared to carry Kyle all the way to Stark's Pond if he had to. It would be a good workout, regardless. He wasn't sure, however, if the other boys would end up skipping as well… but he figured he'd extend the invitation. All three 'couples' seemed to be enjoying their time outside before the bell had rung.

* * *

Once they reached the sanctuary of Stark's Pond – Stan finally put Kyle down. His shoulder ached a bit, but it had been worth it. But as soon as Kyle was down, he walked away from Stan angrily, and stood near the edge of the pond with his arms crossed. He looked pissed.

Stan moved over and stood behind Kyle. "You're not ACTUALLY pissed, are you?" He asked; his tone was teasing, but there was a hint of concern still there. It was meant to be funny, not really serious. Skipping wasn't the worst thing in the world; and Stan often felt like he had to remind Kyle of that. School wasn't everything.

"I'm not pissed?!" Kyle repeated, still keeping his back to Stan. "You MADE me skip school. We didn't even get our stuff; our bags are still in our lockers!" He grumbled angrily.

Stan rolled his eyes. "Kyle, we can always get our bags later. It's not a big deal… I just…" He began, shrugging as he paused. "I just… didn't want to go back in there. You need to be a _little_ reckless sometimes." Stan said thoughtfully. "And school isn't everything. You'd rather sit in class and write notes, than skip the last _half_ of ONE day with your boyfriend?" He asked rhetorically.

Kyle didn't answer, but Stan noticed his back seemed to loose a bit of it's tension. Walking toward him, Stan placed a gentle hand on Kyle shoulder, as he stopped to stand beside his boyfriend. "I didn't mean to really piss you off, dude. It was kind of meant to be a… romantic joke… or whatever," He shrugged awkwardly.

But to Stan's surprise, Kyle grabbed his arm and tossed him into Stark's Pond. He was caught off guard, and without being ready… he stumbled father than he should have, and fell beneath the water. Resurfacing with a gasp, he was soaking wet – and looked back in shock toward Kyle, who was still smugly standing on land.

"That's what you get, asshole." Kyle smirked; his voice was low and threatening.

God he loved it when Kyle tried to be a hard ass.

Stan smiled, floating comfortably in the water. "Well. Touché." He admitted; but his blue eyes darkened a bit in lust, "Now get your ass in here, Broflovski. The water's fine." He said huskily.

Kyle paused, looking from Stan – to the water – then back to Stan, before he pulled off his t-shirt. Stan watched and shook his head, "Just jump in with your clothes on, dumbass. Water isn't going to hurt them." He said sarcastically.

"I'm not getting my clothes wet." Kyle said, rolling his eyes, "That was YOUR punishment… to have damp clothes for the rest of the day." He smiled. Unzipping his jeans, he pulled them off so he was just in his boxers.

Stan smiled and raised a brow, "On second thought… that's not a bad idea." He said. Pausing, he grinned, "In fact… you probably shouldn't get your boxers wet either." Stan purred.

Kyle shook his head, and ran to the edge of the Pond, before jumping in with a splash. Resurfacing himself, he swam toward Stan as they floated in the water. Stan moved toward him as well, ready to wrap his arms around Kyle and make up after their brief 'fight'… but he was tricked again, as Kyle hoisted himself up by putting his hands on top of Stan's head, and playfully shoving him beneath the water. He let go with a surprised yell as he felt Stan's hands grasp his legs under water.

As Stan popped back up to the surface, he pulled Kyle to him with a laugh – so that Kyle's legs were bordering Stan's hips beneath the water as they floated there. Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's shoulders before kissing his wet lips. Despite the fact that his smooth, wet skin was now pressed against Stan's wet clothes, their position still felt great.

"I'm freezing," Kyle admitted as they parted from the kiss.

Stan laughed, "Yeah, this pond is MUCH colder than I thought it would be." He agreed.

The two swam back toward the edge of the pond and got out. Stan peeled off his wet shirt so that it could dry in the sun while they hung out. Kyle slipped on his jeans again, but too, left his shirt off for the time being so that his hair and torso could dry off. Surprisingly, Stan noticed two more people heading in their direction. Kyle noticed too, and they both watched the approaching couple.

Turns out… it was Butters and Kenny. Kyle couldn't help but smile, "Looks like they accepted your invitation," He observed with a sly smile.

"Can't blame them," Stan said cockily. "It's a pretty awesome idea. Admit it." He said.

Kyle smiled and shook his head; which, to Stan, was confirmation that despite his earlier protests… Kyle AGREED it was a good idea. When Kenny and Butters were closer, Kyle and Stan greeted them. They seemed a bit more comfortable here, alone with the other two – Kenny was actually smiling now. Maybe he was just nervous about the people at school. They watched as Butters politely 'excused' them, and led Kenny a little ways away from Kyle and Stan's position – before they sat down.

The boys weren't offended. After all, this was meant to be more of a 'couples' venture. So no doubt they would chat, but Kyle and Stan came here to have some time to themselves, and the assumed that Kenny and Butters had done so for the same reason.

As Kyle shifted to lie down on the grass on his back, Stan smiled and moved over to lay down with him and rest his head on Kyle's stomach. Kyle propped his hand behind his head to act as a pillow, while his other hand slid into Stan's dark, wet hair – stroking it soothingly. Stan couldn't help but sigh and close his eyes; it felt so good to be with Kyle. This was what he had always wanted. Why hadn't he figured this out sooner? They had missed out on so much time together because of Stan's denial. He really did blame himself, although he knew if he ever SAID that out loud to Kyle, he would just scold him, and tell Stan it _wasn't_ his fault.

Surprisingly, Tweek and Craig - who had also apparently decided to skip in favor of Stark's Pond - joined the foursome.

"Hey guys." Stan greeted again.

Of course Craig just flipped him off, but Tweek spoke this time, "C-Come on, we might get caught man! Teachers patrol this area, you know!?" He twitched nervously, "Arg! They're probably here right now! Jesus, I-I don't want detention." The blond boy said.

"It's fine, Tweek." Craig said calmly, lacing his fingers into Tweek's, before pulling him away from Kyle and Stan's spot – to find theirs little further down. The boys couldn't help but watch as the seemingly 'odd paired' couple sat down. They watched as Craig pulled a trembling, twitching Tweek into his lap again. And once more, Tweek seemed to stop twitching and trembling; he actually looked 'normal' (compared to his usual, paranoid disposition of course).

Stan smiled, closing his eyes again, "So you wanna make up your hissy fit to me NOW, or later?" He boasted. "This was a good idea, and clearly, the evidence is all around us." He said, referring to Kenny, Butters, Tweek and Craig.

"…I think I'll make it up to you later." Kyle said casually, like the question wasn't a big deal. "Alone... where no one can hear you moan." He purred seductively.

The comment, and voice alone, made Stan hard. Damn. It was so funny that most people considered Kyle to be a nerdy pushover… but he had a dark side. He could be tough, seductive, and he could hold his own. Stan tried to control his hormones as he daydreamed what Kyle might have planned.

* * *

_Look at those assholes_, He thought angrily.

A pair of dark brown eyes watched the trio of couples from a distance. Hidden.

His eyes were narrow, and his face was red with anger and jealousy.

It wasn't fair.

How come THOSE pussies got to find happiness with one another?! How come they could so easily ignore _him_ as a possibility?!

They'd pay. He'd make sure of it.

Manipulation and lies were his forte; he would break them all up.

He would make them pay, grovel, and come crawling to him for companionship.

_I swear I'll destroy them_, He thought bitterly, _or my name isn't Eric Cartman_

TBC


	6. S I X

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Notes: **This stories deals with multiple pairings, and again, was just written for fun! I don't know how long it will be, or what how it will turn out… but I'm just going to feel it out lol. Comments and reviews of course are welcome!

**Pairings: **Stan/Kyle, Kyle/Clyde, Kyle/Cartman, Kyle/Butters, Butters/Kenny, Craig/Tweek, Kenny/Cartman (implied), Kenny/Kyle

**Song: **Nobody's Off The Hook – Rufus Wainright

**Summary: **Now teenagers, the boys in South Park begin to discover their inner most desires… and they find out that it can get a _bit_ complicated ;)

**NOTES:** I really appreciate the feedback guys! So keep those reviews coming! Lol … This chapter was fun to write, so hopefully you enjoy reading it! Obviously, you can see where this is going xD – I've also been itching to do something with Tweek and Craig, so I may start another story where I focus on them lol, since they are an interesting pair :P

Anyway! Enjoy!!!

* * *

A large crowd had turned out for the South Park football game that Friday; the Cows were playing the Middle School Pigs. _What horrid names_, Kyle thought. They were so juvenile in grade school, and unfortunately, they hadn't bothered to change team names (or animals, in this case) to sound a bit more professional.

He was sitting on the bleachers: on the second row from the bottom. He wanted to be close enough to see Stan. Granted, sports weren't really Kyle's thing; sure, he liked basketball and soccer, but the more 'physical' sports he wasn't too good at. He was sitting beside Kenny and Butters, who were more open about being in public now – and were even holding hands as they sat side by side. It was a great night to watch the game, and everything was going really well… except for the presence of Cartman. They had seen him before the game, and tried to talk to him – but Cartman just snapped out some insults, and sat by himself toward the top of the bleachers. But if that wasn't enough, Kyle continued to look back… only to see Cartman glaring at them.

"What is his PROBLEM?" Kenny asked, clearly annoyed at being stared at for the whole game. "I knew that fatass would have some kind of problem with Butters and me." He complained bitterly.

But Kyle sighed, looking back to Kenny. "I don't know if it's YOU he's glaring at." He began to explain. Pausing, he saw Kenny and Butters looking at him somewhat confusedly. "Back when I was still dating Clyde, Cartman and Stan pulled me outside to tell me how much they hated it. And to our surprise… Cartman told me that he liked me, and kissed me." He explained. "It was the weirdest fucking thing ever!" Kyle continued, "I mean, I guess I didn't handle it really well… I pushed him away from me, because… well, it's _Cartman_. And we've never gotten along! So the kiss obviously freaked me out." Kyle shrugged; obviously a bit embarrassed by the way he'd handled the situation. "Anyway, I think he's a bit sore about the whole thing." He finished.

Kenny and Butters exchanged awkward looks – before Butters spoke up. "Uh… well, m-maybe you should tell him, Kenny." He suggested in that sweet voice of his.

"Tell him? Who? Me? … Tell me what?" Kyle asked, suddenly feeling like HE was the one out of the loop.

He noticed Kenny look down, before bringing his eyes back to Kyle, "Alright, I wasn't going to say anything, _but_…" He began, taking a breath. "But that night, Cartman came to my house and told me everything. He was really upset and… well… asked me if I'd do him. Y'know, to ease the pain." Kenny said, obviously ashamed.

"You didn't!" Kyle said, mouth gaping open in shock.

Kenny sighed, "I did. It wasn't my proudest moment, but… come on, you know me. And part of me was even a little curious if Cartman was any good." He shrugged. Glancing toward Butters briefly, he returned to look at Kyle, "But the thing is… the whole time, Cartman kept calling me a stupid Jew, and saying your name… repeatedly..." He admitted awkwardly.

"…Sick." Kyle said, trying to keep his gag reflex down.

Butters squeezed Kenny's hand supportively, "W-Well we just thought you should know, Kyle." He said, nodding.

"It doesn't bother _you_ that Cartman made Kenny sleep with him?" Kyle asked, confused at how Butter could be so 'ok' with it all.

But Butters smiled, and blushed a little, "Well, uh, it was actually _after_ that when Kenny approached me… we talked it over, a-and Kenny admitted then that he didn't really feel good sleepin' around like that anymore." He said.

"True story." Kenny admitted with a small smile, before he looked back toward Butters.

His blond companion continued, "And… and far be it for me to turn my back on a friend. S-So I said: 'Well… well g-gosh darn it, Kenny, I'll help you get through this'… and…"

"And one thing led to another." Kenny said, finishing his sentence. He wrapped his arm around Butters shoulder and pulled him closer. Kyle noticed the sweet, blond boy blush at the move, but welcomed the closeness of Kenny by nestling into him.

Kyle smiled. They really were cute together. "Well… thanks for telling me. I guess." Kyle sighed, glancing back up toward Cartman – who had actually disappeared some time during their brief conversation. Just as well. Turning back toward the game, the crowd stood up as Stan made a break for the team, and scored a touchdown. They cheered and clapped – Kyle felt incredibly proud of his boyfriend. He really was good at this game; maybe he really COULD get into any school Kyle went to.

"Oh Jesus, d-did I miss anything?!" The stressed out voice of Tweek pulled Kyle from his thoughts. The twitchy blond took an empty seat beside Kyle.

He smiled to him, "No, not really. Cows are leading." Kyle explained, before turning back to the game. "What kept you so long?" He asked. He knew Craig and Tweek were dating, and since Craig was on the team as well, Kyle had half expected to see him there at the start of the game… not halfway through.

"Arg! M-My dad forced me to help him close the store… and I-I couldn't get away, man! Then I spilled some coffee and I HAD to clean it up!" He twitched and complained spastically. "D-Do you think Craig will be mad? Oh Jesus, I wanted to come for the s-start! What if he breaks up with me!? Shit, what if he never talks to me again! Pressure!" Tweek said, growing more and more intense as he went on playing the 'worst case scenarios' in his mind.

Kyle smiled, and put a supportive arm around Tweek. "Calm down, Tweek. Craig isn't that harsh, he'll understand. You're here now, right?" He said, trying to make the boy feel better.

Tweek nodded, and gradually calmed down; twitching less. Taking his arm off of Tweek, the boys continued to watch the game, and cheer the Cows on to victory.

* * *

After the game had ended, the four boys stayed in the bleachers, and waited for their friends to come and meet them there. The football field was deserted now; the stadium lights flooding the grounds, so while it was dark – everything could still be seen. Kenny was having a smoke, while Butters, Kyle and Tweek were just standing there talking. The approaching figure of a few guys from the team stole their attention, and they were all a bit surprised to see Craig charging toward them with a strong walk.

He looked kind of pissed.

Tweek immediately went pale, "Arg! J-Jesus, Craig! I'm sorry! I am! I wanted to come earlier, but there was too much pressure! Don't be mad! I had to help—" He began to stammer and explain.

But to everyone's surprise, Craig passed right by Tweek, and grabbed Kyle roughly by the collar of his shirt – pulling him toward his face angrily. "I saw you put your arm around Tweek during the game, asshole." Craig hissed.

Kyle's eyes widened, and he was about to explain – but Stan, who had also just shown up, yanked Craig away from Kyle … and he too, was fuming.

"Don't _touch_ him, you fuck." Stan growled out defensively, standing between Craig and Kyle.

Craig sneered, "Oh? Don't like other people touching your boyfriend, Marsh? … Well now you know how _I_ feel." He snapped. Looking past Stan toward Kyle, Craig pointed at him. "You don't hit on another guy's boyfriend, Brofloski, it's not cool. This isn't some kind of free-for-all." Craig warned jealously.

"I _wasn't_ hitting on him, Craig!" Kyle yelled back in his own defense. "I was just trying to make him feel better! He was freaked out because he was late showing up… and thought _you'd_ be pissed at him." He explained quickly.

Craig looked to Tweek, who was still twitching nervously, "I-I'm sorry I was late, man! I had to help my dad close the store, and-and I just kept fucking up so it took longer!" He stammered.

But Craig didn't say anything; he just grasped Tweek's hand gently, and pulled him toward him, giving him a light kiss on the lips. Again, Tweek stopped trembling. Kyle was still mystified at how Craig seemed to have this 'secret ingredient' that stopped Tweek from twitching like a spaz. Looking back to Kyle and Stan has he held Tweek's hand, Craig flipped them off – and began to walk back off the field with his boyfriend.

"Are you ok?" Stan asked - obviously a bit pissed at Craig, and as always, still over-protective of Kyle.

He smiled, and nodded, "I'm fine, don't worry about it." Kyle reassured Stan.

The dark haired boy smiled at his boyfriend, and wrapped an arm comfortably around Kyle's shoulders. Kyle responded by wrapping an arm around Stan's waist and holding him close. "W-Well that was sure a good game, Stan…" Butters said enthusiastically, bumping his fists together.

"Thanks Butters." He nodded.

Kenny grabbed Butters' hand in his own, "Come on, let's go. We were going to play Vampires, remember?" He smirked devilishly.

"Oh… oh yeah." Butters said, blushing immediately. Kyle and Stan couldn't help but smile as they watched the pair walk away together; he still remembered when Butters went through his whole 'vampire' phase in grade school. It didn't surprise him that Kenny wanted to experiment and dress up.

Stan and Kyle began to head off the field as well, with their arms still linked around one another. "So… did Cartman show up?" Stan asked.

"Yeah… but he left pretty quickly." Kyle said sadly. "He and Kenny slept together." He blurted out.

Stan didn't say anything at first as they continued to walk, before he finally let out a breath, "Oh." was all he could say. When they reached the parking lot and Stan's car, Kyle leaned against the door as he watched Stan open the trunk and throw his duffel bag in.

"Apparently… he kept calling Kenny a Jew, and calling my name." Kyle went on to explain, his voice obviously uncomfortable.

Stan shut the trunk and sighed exasperatedly. Moving around the car to Kyle, Stan stood in front of him, their bodies touching as he cupped Kyle's face in both his hands. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked honestly; there was some concern in Stan's eyes, but also a hint of jealousy.

"Well I didn't want to keep it from you," Kyle said defensively. "And… knowing Cartman, I just want to be prepared." He shrugged. "When he gets pissed, he gets _pissed_. There's no telling what he'll do or how he'll react." Kyle sighed, wrapping his arms comfortably around Stan's waist. "It just… might be something we need to deal with." He said, looking up into Stan's blue eyes with his own green ones.

But Stan just smiled, before leaning in and kissing Kyle deeply on the lips. "Well, we'll deal with it when we have to." He reassured his boyfriend. "Besides… you still owe me for that 'good' idea I had. Skipping school." Stan purred, flicking his tongue out along Kyle's jaw.

"That's right… I do." He mumbled. To Stan's surprise, Kyle shoved him back roughly, so that Stan fell back into a neighboring car. Looking to his best friend in shock, he couldn't help but smile excitedly as he saw the lustful, dark green eyes of Kyle staring at him. "So get in the car, Marsh. Let's go to your place." He ordered, opening the door and slipping into the car.

Stan let out a long, shuddered breath, before he walked around and got into the drivers side. Turning on the car, he couldn't help but look at Kyle. "Being a badass suits you, Broflovski." Stan said, "You should do it more often." He suggested with a smirk.

* * *

When they wanted to be together, Kyle and Stan had started going to Stan's house. It was hard to go to Kyle's, unless his parents were out of town. His mom still wasn't incredibly happy about the fact her eldest son was gay. Of course, she spoke to Stan's parents, who couldn't help but then ask if Stan was ALSO gay – following his best friend. Figuring it was easier to just come clean, Stan admitted that he was gay. His parents were more accepting of it; at least, his mother had been. The boys felt like she always knew it would happen; so making it official wasn't really a surprise to her. Stan's dad Randy had to get used to the idea… but when Stan reminded him of the 'hot tub' incident with Gerald Broflovski – Randy suddenly became 'ok' with the idea of his son dating another guy.

So really, Stan's house was the ONLY option if they wanted to be alone.

As they entered Stan's house, Stan found a note from his mother, saying that she and Randy had gone out to dinner with the Broflovski's. "Huh. Guess we could've gone over to your house after all." Stan smirked.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kyle asked, a bit hesitantly.

Stan shrugged, "Probably us, dumbass." He said cockily. Turning back to Kyle, he nodded, "Don't worry, my parents and your parents have been friends for a long time. If there's ANY hope of your mom and dad coming around to this whole thing… it will be in the hands of my parents convincing them it's ok." He said comfortingly.

Kyle smiled back at him and nodded. Not really sure what Kyle might feel like doing now that they were here, Stan sighed, "So… what do you feel like do—" But he trailed off from his question, when he noticed Kyle traipsing comfortably upstairs and disappearing out of sight.

"Alright." Stan mumbled to himself with a smile. Well, there was obviously still only one thing on Kyle's mind. Jogging up the stairs after him, Stan went into his room, and saw Kyle standing there, playing with one of Stan's winter scarfs in his hand. Closing the door behind him, Stan slowly moved behind Kyle and wrapped his arms around him. "Kyle…" He mumbled, nestling his nose into his best friend's soft, red curls.

Turning around in his arms, Kyle smiled playfully – and brought the scarf across Stan's eyes, tying it together behind his head, as his lips met Stan's in a deep kiss. Stan couldn't help but muffle his excited, and awkward laughter against Kyle's kiss… feeling somewhat nervous, but also incredibly turned on at the idea of being blindfolded.

By Kyle, nonetheless.

"Are you kidding?" Stan mumbled as their kiss broke. He already felt himself getting hard, and pressing against his constricting jeans.

Once he was sure the scarf was securely tied around Stan's head, he heard Kyle breath out huskily against his lips, "Shut the fuck up, Marsh." He demanded.

Stan couldn't help but groan. Goddamn, he was a lucky son of a bitch. He felt Kyle slide around behind him, and slip his hands beneath Stan's t-shirt. He raised his arms willingly as Kyle pulled the shirt up over his head, and disregarded it on the floor. Stan's breath immediately was caught in his throat as he felt Kyle's hands comfortably running over his toned chest and waist. Stan kept his head tilted to the side, as if being in front of Kyle was torture enough – aching to feel his lips. His breathing had also increased as he felt his best friend's hands slowly and teasingly unzipping his jeans and pulling them down. Stan moaned again, which brought on a wicked laugh from Kyle,

"We've just started, Marsh… and already you're moaning like a bitch." Kyle mused aloud.

Stan smirked, "Well you're a big fucking tease, Kyle, so I ha—" He started, but he was thrown off as he felt Kyle push him roughly forward. Stan braced himself, and felt his body connect to his mattress; he bounced a bit, as he laughed and turned himself over.

"I didn't say you could talk, did I Marsh." Kyle reminded him harshly – a playful lust still etching his voice.

Stan let out a few deep breaths as he lay there; vulnerable, blindfolded, and turned on. God, he'd NEVER been this turned on before. He knew he was already hard, and there was no doubt Kyle would be able to tell – now that Stan was just in his boxers. While he couldn't see anything, he could hear the soft 'thump' of more clothes hitting his floor… which he could only assume was Kyle getting undressed himself.

He found himself groaning even louder, as he felt Kyle's hand brushing against the front of his boxers teasingly; stroking his already hard dick through the fabric. Stan couldn't help but try and swivel his hands toward the touch – and with luck, Kyle slipped his hand beneath Stan's boxers and wrapped his slender hand around Stan's hardness. Stan let out a deep, lust cry as he thrust his hips into Kyle's hand… but to his dismay, the pleasure was short lived, and Kyle took his hand away.

"What the fuck?!" Stan screamed out frustratingly – he wiggled uncomfortably on the bed, still blind to what might be happening around him. "Come on!" He demanded desperately.

But he didn't get an answer. Instead, there was only silence. "Kyle." Stan said again, waiting for an answer. "I know I'm not supposed to talk… but _this_ is just mean…" He said, giving a breathy, still husky, laugh.

Unfortunately, Stan waited in vain for another six minutes. And still, nothing happened. Angry, Stan sat up and pulled the scarf off of his head. To his surprise, he saw Kyle sitting at his desk, surfing on his computer; sitting in his boxers.

"Kyle!" Stan snapped angrily.

Kyle didn't turn, "What?" He asked, innocently.

"What the fuck man?!" Stan demanded. "We were getting to the good stuff!" He complained.

Kyle turned in Stan's chair – with a cocky smirk on his lips. "Well, I told you I was going to thank you for that 'good idea' at the park." He began. Then he shrugged, "However, I also said that I was going to punish you for dragging me there." Kyle said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Stan exclaimed with a glare, "You've got to be kidding me! I thought pushing me into the pond was my punishment!" He reminded his best friend, his chest rising and falling rapidly with deep breaths.

Kyle shrugged innocently, "Who said I was going to stop at _one_ punishment?" He said.

He couldn't help but immediately yell out in surprise and surrender, as Stan leaped off the bed and grabbed Kyle. He laughed as Stan roughly and lustfully dragged Kyle to his bed, and tossed him onto it. He followed after, positioning himself between Kyle's legs while crushing his lips desperately to his best friend's. Kyle welcomed the passion, and once more, re-engaged in their activity.

"You're such an asshole…" Stan breathed out in a deep groan against' Kyle's lips – as his hands yanked down Kyle's boxers.

Kyle moaned, as his own hands pulled down Stan's boxers from his hips, "You're such a fucking drama queen…" He responded, biting Stan's lower lip roughly.

* * *

Stan actually woke up first for once. He immediately shut his eyes again, as the bright morning sun was pouring through his window. Groaning, he turned his head in the other direction… only to find his nose and lips were buried in a mess of soft, red hair. Kyle lay pressed up against Stan, nearly on top of him – their legs and arms entwined beneath the sheets. Smirking as he remembered the other night, Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle again.

"What time is it? …" The muffled voice of Kyle broke the silence.

Stan scoffed, "Like I care. It's Saturday." He said, closing his eyes again.

He rolled over, moving Kyle with him – so that his boyfriend was shifted from against his side, and forced onto his back beneath Stan. Kyle just smiled wearily, as Stan dipped his head down: kissing, licking and nuzzling the soft crook of Kyle's neck.

"How are you NOT still exhausted after last night?" Kyle moaned, closing his eyes.

Stan smirked, "I'm a hormonal, teenage football player. Sex is just like working out." He mused, biting Kyle's shoulder gently.

"You're such a fucking jock, it's embarrassing." Kyle laughed, tugging on Stan's soft dark hair and bringing the boy up to look down at him. As green eyes met beautiful blue, Kyle couldn't help but smile. "You're lucky you're a hot piece of ass, Marsh." He said.

His best friend smiled, and was about to lean down and capture his lips – but as he did that, there was a knock on the door. Both boys looked at one another curiously, and paused; barely breathing.

"Good morning boys," The voice of Stan's mom came through the door, "Breakfast is ready." She said happily, before she left them.

Stan closed his eyes and groaned, flopping on the other side of Kyle.

"That's so sick! … I love your mom." Kyle said, suddenly energetic as he slipped out of bed and got dressed. If there was one thing Kyle loved, it was a free, home-cooked breakfast. Especially Sharon's home-cooked breakfast – it wasn't kosher, and she made extra EVERYTHING.

Stan groaned as he tried to make himself comfortable in the bed again. "It's embarrassing how 'cute' she thinks this all is." He complained.

"Yeah, you're soooo unlucky to have a supportive mother, who makes breakfast for you and your best-friend-turned-boyfriend." Kyle said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He grabbed Stan's jeans off the floor and tossed them at Stan's head.

His dark haired friend scoffed, "It's a trick. She just wants to quiz you about what we did last night." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well…" Kyle shrugged, pausing as Stan quirked open a concerned eye. "I don't mind a little girl talk." He threatened, heading out of the room with a cocky grin.

Stan's eyes widened, and he almost fell out of bed – grabbing his jeans and yanking them on. "You better be KIDDING, asshole!" He shouted after him, rushing out of his room.

He quickly followed Kyle down the stairs, as both boys rushed toward the kitchen. Stan gave Kyle a playful shove out of his way – and Kyle gave him one right back as they reached the table. Randy wasn't anywhere in sight, and Sharon was bringing over the rest of the bacon to the table. "Good morning boys." She said sweetly.

"Good morning Mrs. Marsh." Kyle said, taking a seat. "Thanks for the breakfast." He said happily, already beginning to pile his plate with food.

She smiled warmly, "Oh it's no trouble at all." Sharon insisted. Once Stan sat down, Sharon lovingly stroked his messy dark hair, and placed a motherly kiss on the top of his head, "Good morning Stanley." She repeated, waiting in her own playful way to get an answer from her son.

"Good _morning_. God." He groaned impatiently, rolling his eyes in embarrassment.

Sharon just smiled and walked back over to the kitchen sink – beginning to wash up the pots and pans she'd used to make them breakfast. "You could at LEAST put a shirt on before you come downstairs, Stan." She reminded him. Kyle was fully dressed, but Stan had just tossed his jeans on. "You don't want to endure the wrath of your father's lame jokes, do you?" She asked rhetorically.

"Where is dad anyway?" Stan asked with a mouth full of bacon; trying still to shove eggs in there as well.

Sharon moved back over to the table, and filled Kyle's empty mug with fresh coffee. "Oh he's still passed out upstairs. He had a bit too much to drink last night." She said, rolling her eyes. She filled up Stan's cup with coffee as well, before leaving them once more.

"This is delicious, Mrs. Marsh, really." Kyle complimented – his mouth, also full of food, before he gulped down some of the hot coffee eagerly.

She smirked, "I'm glad you think so Kyle. You're a _pleasure_ to cook for, and you eat everything. Unlike Stanley." Sharon teased. Tilting her head, she looked back to Kyle, "It's a wonder why you're so skinny." She mused, tilting her head as she looked at Kyle.

"He's skinny because his mom is a horrible cook." Stan joked.

Kyle narrowed his eyes at Stan, but looked back to Sharon with an embarrassed smile. "It's true. She's not so great with 'meal' stuff… though she IS a good baker." He said, offering some kind of compliment toward his absent mother. He was a loyal son; and as much as Shelia pissed him off and made his life hell sometimes – she was still his mother.

"Well, you're always welcome here for meals." Sharon soothed. Looking at the clock, she swore beneath her breath, "Damn it, where is your father? I need him to do some work around the house today." She complained, leaving the kitchen and heading back upstairs to wake up Randy.

Sitting back in his chair lazily, Kyle let out a long sigh. "I think I'm going to barf." He mumbled patting his stomach.

"No shit. You scarf down your food like you live in the third world or something." Stan teased, shoving his own empty plate away.

Kyle raised a brow, "Actually, I was just starving after that 'workout' last night." He said huskily.

Stan actually blushed a bit, and stood up. "Come on, let's grab our stuff and go. I don't really want to hang around here all day… or my mom will suggest we HELP with whatever she wants my dad to do." He suspected.

Kyle nodded, and downed the rest of his coffee, before following Stan back toward the stairs. But as they got there, they were met again with Sharon – who was coming back down, followed by a sleepy Randy Marsh.

"Oh… HEY boys," Randy said with a sloppy, sarcastic grin. He looked at his son and laughed, "Why no shirt, Stan? Did _Kyle_ rip all your clothes to shreds last night?" He teased.

The comment made Kyle blush profusely with an awkward smile. While Randy was good humored about their relationship, his humor was sometimes a 'bit' over the line. But thankfully, Stan knew how to deal with it after all these years. "Yes he did," Stan said casually with a nod and smile. "Right before we got into the hot tub and watched each other masturbate." He grinned sarcastically.

The smile on Randy's face fell right off – and Kyle couldn't help but try and hide his laughter behind his hand.

"That's not funny." Randy said semi-seriously. "Go to your room." He ordered, moving past them on the stairs in a sulk.

Stan smirked, "Go to your hot tub." He said back, mirroring his father's childish order. "I'll call Gerald Broflovski and tell him to meet you there." He laughed. Kyle laughed too, as they jogged upstairs – hearing Randy Marsh curse from behind them.

He liked teasing them about their relationship, but every time he did, Stan was able to throw the jokes right back in Randy's face by bringing up the 'hot tub' incident that he and Gerald had when the boys were just kids.

It helped make everything MUCH easier…

* * *

The boys spent the rest of the day hanging around downtown and Stark's Pond; while they might have been a bit cautious beforehand, both Stan and Kyle were more comfortable now – they openly held hands and hugged, and weren't ashamed. After all, there were about five or six other gay couples in their school now. It's not like they were the only ones. But during their lazy day together, Kyle got a text from Butters – saying that Token was having an outdoor bonfire party at his estate: his parents were gone for the weekend. Talking amongst themselves, the boys decided to go later that night… with lack of anything else to do.

After heading back to Stan's for a quick 'energizing' nap, and to grab a few bottles of beer from Randy Marsh – the two headed over to Token's estate. The backyard was HUGE; and there were actually two bonfires going. There were a lot of people there. As they met up with Butters and Kyle at one particular fire – Kyle caught sight of Clyde with his girlfriend. Kyle froze for a bit, the memory of that night flooding back to him… how he'd felt so stupid about actually thinking Clyde liked ONLY him.

Stan noticed Kyle's slight discomfort, and slipped his hand into his own. Before he could say anything, Cartman sauntered over with a beer in hand. "Sup fags." He mumbled casually.

"Hey Cartman." Stan mumbled. He and Kyle exchanged a brief look; apparently Cartman wasn't mad at them anymore, and had reverted back to talking to them.

They began to talk casually between one another, but Kyle couldn't help notice Clyde kept looking at him.

His heart sank a bit nervously when he saw his ex coming toward them. "Hey Kyle," Clyde said.

"Hey." Kyle said. They hadn't spoken since the party at Craig's where he'd found Clyde making out with his 'girlfriend'.

He glanced awkwardly to Stan, and gave him a silent nod in greeting. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" Clyde asked.

Pausing, Kyle reluctantly nodded, and slipped his hand away from Stan's with an apologetic look. Together, Clyde and Kyle walked away from the fire to talk.

Stan couldn't help but watch with jealousy and annoyance. What the fuck was Clyde doing? He had his chance with Kyle, and he blew it by being an asshole. Unfortunately, while his thoughts were stewing in his mind, he lost sight of the two. Frowning, Stan tried to look around the other groups in the hopes of seeing his boyfriend.

But the arrival of Cartman beside him distracted him. "Wow… you're reeeeally trusting." He observed with a nod. "I mean, letting Kyle go off with his hot, ex-boyfriend." Cartman continued with a shrug.

"Why the _fuck_ do you care, Cartman?" Stan snapped, obviously not in the mood for Cartman's bullshit.

He held up his hands innocently, "Calm down, dick hole – I'm _just_ making a point. How did you and Kyle get together in the first place, huh? He was with Clyde, and then you… and now, well, you can't be surprised if he goes back to Clyde." Cartman said in a serious tone. "Clyde's hotter and more popular than you." He smirked.

"Fuck off." Stan sneered, before he stormed away from Cartman. Despite the fact he'd never admit it, Cartman's words DID send a small shiver of doubt into Stan's mind.

He trusted Kyle. He did. They were best friends, and Kyle would never betray him, right?

* * *

"I didn't mean to pull you away from Stan," Clyde said. The two were standing off to the side of the property, somewhat shrouded by darkness – though the distant flames of a nearby fire giving their skin a warm orange glow. "I'll be quick." He mumbled.

Kyle nodded, trying to keep some strength in his voice. "What do you want, dude?" He asked somewhat impatiently. This whole thing was making him feel a bit uncomfortable; while he wasn't in love with Clyde, it was hard to deny that he was still rather attractive. And he HAD been Kyle's first boyfriend. _He cheated on you_, Kyle reminded himself mentally.

"I just… wanted to say I'm sorry." Clyde said gently. "That wasn't cool... what I did to you." He mumbled, clarifying. "I should have _told_ you what the deal was – that I had a girlfriend too." Clyde admitted.

Kyle smiled gently and nodded. "Well… thanks, Clyde." He said. "That means a lot."

"How are things going with you and Stan?" His ex couldn't help but ask.

The redhead blushed a bit, "Great, actually. Really great." Kyle said, a true smile coming to his lips. He saw Clyde's eyes flicker down a bit; almost like he had some regret of screwing up his chance with Kyle so badly.

"Well, I'm glad." He said. Moving toward Kyle, he wrapped his arms around him and gave him a friendly hug. Kyle froze for a second, but his conscience got the best of him – and he hugged Clyde back to show there were no hard feelings.

That good feeling quickly vanished, however – when they pulled back from the hug, and he felt Clyde's familiar lips claim his own. Kyle's green eyes widened; what the hell?! He put his hands on Clyde's shoulders in an attempt to push him away, but Clyde just pulled him closer by wrapping his arms around Kyle's waist. Giving a violent shove, Kyle was _finally_ broke away, and looked at him angrily.

"Clyde! What the fuck!?" He yelled.

His ex looked down, "I-I'm sorry… I just…." He mumbled, unable to actually look Kyle in the eyes. "I just wanted to kiss you _one_ last time. I never got to after you stormed out, and we broke up on that little 'technicality'." Clyde explained.

"It wasn't a 'technicality', Clyde – you HAD a girlfriend. I just wasn't going to be anyone's second fiddle. Get over it." Kyle snapped sarcastically. Taking a deep breath, he looked to his embarrassed ex-boyfriend. "We're still friends… but stay away from me the rest of the night." Kyle ordered, before turning around and walking away.

* * *

Motherfucker.

Cartman had been right. Stan wouldn't have believed it could be true, but he saw it with his own eyes; he saw Clyde and Kyle talking – he saw them hug – and he saw them kiss. As soon as the kiss happened, Stan immediately stormed off (unfortunately missing the latter part of the kiss, where Kyle pulled away and refused Clyde).

What the hell? How could Kyle just go back and kiss Clyde? What had they been talking about anyway?

Moving toward a picnic table that was set up in Token's backyard, Stan tapped the keg – and poured himself a beer. He was furious. He had hadn't been THIS mad in a while; frankly, since he and Kyle got together, Stan didn't have many reasons to get mad. But this had ruined everything.

"Hey Stan," The familiar voice of his ex-girlfriend Wendy said. She gently touched his arm, "You ok?" She asked.

Stan didn't look at her. "Fine." He said; unfortunately, his eyes had begun to well up with angry tears, and his voice cracked.

"Yeah right." She said, obviously not convinced. "Come on… let's have a chat." She said warmly, taking his hand and pulling him away from the table. Stan was reluctant, but he was feeling so shitty and rejected at the moment, he followed her.

* * *

"Hey Cartman, have you seen Stan?" Kyle asked as he returned back to the fire he'd previously left his friends at. He saw Kenny and Butters were a few feet away, talking and giggling amongst themselves.

So, Kyle looked back to Cartman – and saw there was an awkward frown on his face. "Oh… um… well," He said sadly.

"_What_, Cartman?" Kyle demanded – a hint of worry and impatience in his voice.

Cartman looked back to him. "I don't know how to tell you this, but…" He began. Sighing, he looked down, "Stan saw you making out with Clyde." He blurted out. Kyle's heart sunk and his face went a bit pale. Oh shit. "He's pretty angry… I just saw him go off with Wendy." He recalled, glancing around as if he was pretending to 'look' for them.

"WHAT?!" Kyle yelled, his face going from pale – to red with anger and jealousy. "That's stupid! We weren't making out! Clyde kissed ME! It wasn't mutual, it was just a mistake." He hissed; his furious green eyes trying to search for any sight of his boyfriend. "And why the fuck would he go off with Wendy?!" Kyle asked again.

Cartman shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe he wanted to get back at you." He suggested casually, before taking another drink of his beer. Kyle narrowed his eyes at Cartman, before storming off.

"Kyle?" Kenny called, noticing that something was up. Frowning, he looked to Butters, and mumbled that he would be right back. Butters nodded with a gentle smile, and moved back toward where Cartman was.

He bumped his fists together nervously. "W-What's the problem, Eric? Why is Kyle upset?" Butters asked; concern etched in his voice.

"Trust me, Butters. You don't want to know." Cartman sighed, trying to sound serious. He brought his sad eyes up to look at Butters. "But… you'll find out soon enough." He said gravely, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

Butters' eyes grew larger with worry and a bit of fear, "W-Well, uh, what do you mean? …" He asked sadly.

* * *

"He just took off with Wendy!" Kyle ranted furiously. He and Kenny had relocated to the front of the house; Kenny was sitting on the front porch, while Kyle was pacing angrily in front of him. "Doesn't he trust me?! Why would he EVER think I would go back to Clyde?" He grumbled.

Kenny sighed, "I'm sure it'll be fine. I mean, this is STAN we're talking about. You guys have been best friends for years, and you've survived much worse." He soothed. "Just give him time to cool off, and you guys will be having make up sex before the night is over." He smiled, trying to throw in a joke.

"But why Wendy?" Kyle repeated, a hint of concern peeking through his green eyes. "Why his ex-girlfriend?" He said.

Kenny could tell that Kyle was worried Stan might do something with his ex, but he shook his head. "I don't think you need to worry, Kyle. They went out, yes, but that was AGES ago. And Stan is openly gay now. Wendy might be a bitch, but I don't think she's stupid OR desperate enough to try and throw herself at a gay guy… besides, I thought she and Token were dating." He said, tilting his head as he tried to think about where he'd heard that.

"Yeah…" Kyle mumbled, still obviously not convinced.

* * *

"I don't enjoy having to show you this, Butters." Cartman sighed quietly. "But we're friends… and I feel like you have the right to know." He mumbled.

Leading Butters toward the side of Token's estate, he paused and motioned for Butters to keep quiet. Cartman gestured for Butters to look around the corner of his house. Bumping his fists nervously, Butters did as he was told, and peeked around the house corner. While he couldn't make out the faces in the shadows, he saw two guys making out heatedly; one of them had wild blond hair. Just like his Kenny.

"Oh hamburgers…" He mumbled in a surprised whisper to himself.

He tore his eyes away from the sight – his eyes already welling up with tears. Cartman placed a hand on Butters' shoulder, "I'm sorry I had to show you that, man." He sighed. "But it was only a matter of time. Kyle and Stan just broke up tonight… and Kenny has always had the hots for Kyle. It's not surprising that he jumped at the chance to be with him." He sighed. "I guess it's true what they say... you can take the man out of a whore, but you can't take the whore out of a man." He mused.

"Oh…" Butters mumbled, sniffling as large tears began to roll down his cheeks. "I-I think… uh, I'll just go home…" He sobbed, before he took off in the other direction – running like a shot and disappearing.

Cartman couldn't help but smirk. Looking back over to the couple making out heatedly in the shadows, he smiled.

"What the fuck are you looking at, fatass?" The sharp, unimpressed voice of Craig came from the shadows.

Tweek looked up nervously, and twitched a bit before blushing. Cartman shrugged, "Nothing Craig. Having a good time?" He asked with a pleasant voice.

Craig just narrowed his eyes, and flipped Cartman off. Smirking, Cartman wandered off. So far, his plan was going perfectly.

Goddamn, these fags were easy to manipulate. He'd already managed to convince Stan that Kyle was still attracted to Craig, he'd made Kyle believe that Stan was now doubting their relationship (which, to be honest, he WAS thanks to Cartman)… and he'd managed to convince Butters that Craig and Tweek, had _actually_ been Kenny and Kyle making out in those shadows. Thank god Tweek and Kenny both had that messy blond hair, and were roughly the same size.

His smiled broadened when he saw Kyle and Kenny come back around from the front of the house. Kyle seemed just as discouraged as he did when they'd left… but Kenny was looking around; confusion plastered on his face.

"Cartman have you seen Butters?" He asked, searching the crowds and bonfires.

He shook his head, "Sorry man. Once you left, Butters wandered off with one of those Goth kids… um, the gay one…" He mumbled, tapping his chin as if he were trying to remember.

"Oh…" Kenny said, his face faltering a bit with some concern. "Maybe I'll try and find them." He mumbled, walking away from Kyle and Cartman. The thought of Butters with someone else sparked a bit of jealousy in Kenny – but more 'fear' than anything else. After all, Butters was the best thing that had happened to him in a LONG time; he made Kenny feel important, and cared about. Like if he were to die (again) – someone might miss him.

Cartman watched Kenny wander off in search of an absent Butters – and turned back to Kyle with a sly grin. "Want a drink?" He asked, holding out a beer toward Kyle.

Giving him a bit of a glare, Kyle took the drink regardless, and downed almost half of it out of spite; instead of spending his time at the party with Stan, he was now stuck with Cartman.

But Cartman just smiled. "Let's go find somewhere to sit." He suggested, leading Kyle away.

Time for the final part of his plan.

Seduce the Jew while he was feeling vulnerable and upset.

TBC


	7. S E V E N

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Notes: **This stories deals with multiple pairings, and again, was just written for fun! I don't know how long it will be, or what how it will turn out… but I'm just going to feel it out lol. Comments and reviews of course are welcome!

**Pairings: **Stan/Kyle, Kyle/Clyde, Kyle/Cartman, Kyle/Butters, Butters/Kenny, Craig/Tweek, Kenny/Cartman (implied), Kenny/Kyle

**Song: **Nobody's Off The Hook – Rufus Wainright

**Summary: **Now teenagers, the boys in South Park begin to discover their inner most desires… and they find out that it can get a _bit_ complicated ;)

**NOTES:** I really appreciate the feedback guys! So keep those reviews coming! Lol … THIS IS BY FAR MY FAVORITE CHAPTER haha. I had fun writing it. Hopefully you like it. Warning, it DOES get a bit racy at the end ;)

* * *

"I can't believe he would just…" Stan said – but the rage caught in his throat, and mixed with the tears threatening to fall from his eyes, he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

Wendy stood there with her arms crossed, watching her ex boyfriend pace back and forth. "Stan, do you want the truth?" She asked.

What?" He snapped at her; he wasn't in the mood for the 'truth' right now. Especially when it might be something he didn't want to hear.

She sighed, and looked to him seriously. "You're over-reacting." She said simply. Stan gawked at her in disbelief. Was she serious?

"_I'm_ over reacting?!" He repeated angrily. "What?!" Stan yelled in frustration; that didn't make any sense what so ever. "KYLE was kissing Clyde, Wendy. How am _I_ over-reacting?!" He asked.

Wendy continued to look to him calmly. She had always been the rational one; at least, when a problem or crisis didn't directly involve her. "Stan, you don't know WHAT happened." She reminded him. "You saw Kyle and Clyde kissing – but you don't _know_ who kissed who, and you didn't stick around to see what happened _afterward_." Wendy observed. "Instead of freaking out, you should just do the OBVIOUS…and actually talk to your boyfriend." She said assuredly. Stan seemed to pause at her words; he was still breathing rather quickly, but she could see the anger subsiding. Wendy knew Stan well enough to know that he always over-reacted when something really bothered him – but generally, he was a smart, and rational guy. He just had to be reminded of that.

Walking over to him, she placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. "I've seen you guys together… and you and Kyle are happier than you and I _ever_ were. You make SENSE together. I know you don't want to throw something like that away - on _one_ mistake." Wendy reminded him. "I mean... this doesn't seem like Kyle; he isn't dishonest. And as far as I know, he's loved you for a long time. I don't think Kyle is the kind of guy to cheat…" She said. Pausing, she looked to Stan. "Do you?" She asked.

The more she spoke, and the more Stan thought about it, he realized how right Wendy was.

"No." He answered quietly. "He isn't." Stan agreed; Kyle could never cheat on him. Something must have happened. Maybe Clyde had forced the kiss on Kyle. Looking back toward the party, Stan sighed. "I gotta go find him." He mumbled – beginning to walk away from Wendy. But he stopped in his tracks, and turned back to look at her.

Moving back toward his ex-girlfriend, Stan hugged her warmly – which she, happily accepted and hugged back. "Thanks Wendy." He said.

"No problem." She smiled. "You always _were_ a little thick when it came to this relationship stuff…" Wendy teased as they parted from their hug.

Stan smirked, "Yeah thanks." He rolled his eyes – before jogging off toward the party again in search of his boyfriend. He wanted to find Kyle; he wanted to know what had happened. They could talk about it, right? There must have been a good reason why he'd seen them kissing. Their relationship was almost PERFECT, so there was no way Kyle would just throw it away for someone like Clyde, who had cheated on him with his 'girlfriend'.

* * *

"So… you think you guys will break up?" Cartman asked Kyle casually.

The two had found a spot to sit on the ground; they were a little ways away from the main party now, and the two bonfires. Darkness surrounded them, but they were close enough that a slight orange glow still illuminated them.

Kyle closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. "I don't _know_, Cartman." He responded, clearly irritated by the topic. "It's just a stupid misunderstanding… we just…" He mumbled, but didn't finish his sentence. The kiss had NOT been his idea, and Kyle had certainly not warmed into it. He'd shoved Clyde away, but clearly, it had been too late and Stan had saw.

"Yeah…" Cartman sighed. "Well… he and Wendy have always been on and off. Maybe they'll just be 'on' again." He shrugged, downing the rest of his beer, before carelessly tossing the empty can aside.

Kyle didn't look at Cartman, but his eyes narrowed. "Stan is _gay_, Cartman, and Wendy knows it." He said.

"You don't know that." Cartman reminded him slyly. "Maybe he's like Clyde. Maybe he's bi." He smirked. "And this IS a party, after all. I wouldn't put it past the jock to go and make out with his ex just to get back at you. Stan's a childish asshole like that." He mumbled.

He couldn't look at the fatass beside him; he didn't want to believe him. But there was a part of Kyle that knew Cartman was right… Stan _could_ be childish at times. Maybe he did take off to make out with Wendy. The mere thought made his blood boil, his stomach turn, and his heart ache. Why did he even AGREE to go talk to Clyde?! He should have just said no, and stayed with Stan like he'd wanted to. He'd have to listen to his gut more often. Then again, it had been his stupid conscience that had gotten the best of him; he felt like he owed it to Clyde to talk to him, since they had not spoken since Kyle had discovered him with his girlfriend.

"Well, hopefully this doesn't ruin your good time." Cartman said huskily.

It was only when he spoke that Kyle noticed Cartman had moved closer to him. "Well it has." He said distastefully, still too lost in his own thoughts.

"It doesn't HAVE to." Cartman suggested.

Kyle's brow furrowed as he felt Cartman's hand rubbing his back – as he, once more, slid closer to Kyle where they sat on the ground. He felt the heat coming from Cartman's torso on the side of his arm – and his face blushed a bit as he tried to shrug Cartman off (and away) from him. "Knock it off, Cartman." He requested lazily.

Normally, Kyle might have gotten a bit more upset about his 'frienemy' trying to make a move on him… but he was still too lost in his thoughts about Stan.

"Don't be such a Jew," He mumbled quietly. Despite the throwaway insult, Cartman seemed more distracted by the closeness he had acquired to Kyle. His dark brown eyes were focused on Kyle's soft neck. Kyle could feel Cartman's breath on his neck; and while the thought of it being Cartman was revolting, Kyle closed his eyes and daydreamed back to the other night with Stan. Subconsciously, he imagined it was Stan who was close to him now. God he loved him; hell, he missed him and it had only been about an hour since all this party-drama had started.

"Cartman," Kyle said, his voice low and annoyed – like he was ready to tell him to piss off. But his eyes snapped open in alarm as he felt Cartman's lips and teeth connect with the skin of his neck; sucking and licking desperately. "Cartman, fuck off!" Kyle swore, trying to turn around and shove him away. But unfortunately the fatass was bigger than him, and latched his arms around Kyle's slender frame – holding him hostage while he continued to lavish his neck.

Kyle felt an uncomfortable pinch – "Cartman!" He hissed, finally shoving him away. Cartman looked up in frustration.

"Kyle, what the hell?!" He demanded. But Kyle didn't answer. He just stood up, and stormed away from Cartman, who was left sitting on the ground. "God fucking dammit!" He cursed loudly to himself. Fuck. What did he have to DO to get into that Jew's pants?!… Aside from, maybe, being a nice and tolerable person. Fuck that. It was easier to get what you wanted when you took it by force.

Still. He'd at least got a taste of his skin… it had been soft; unmarred.

Well, it WAS unmarred. Cartman smirked as he thought about Kyle going to talk to Stan… since there was no doubt Stan would notice a red mark on Kyle's neck. Hickies were useful brands. Hopefully, it would spark yet another fight between the two – and Cartman could further sway the Jew to his side.

* * *

"Stan!"

He heard his voice called by a familiar person. Turning, Stan was relieved and happy to see Kyle heading toward him. "Hey," He said, his voice clearly showing his concern. "I was looking for you." Stan mumbled with a small smile.

"Me too." Kyle said, a similar smile falling on his lips. "Um… can we go somewhere?" He asked.

Stan nodded and took Kyle's hand in his own – leading them toward the front of Token's estate. Once they were in front, the large house in between the two areas muted the distant sounds of the party. Stopping, they released each-others hand, and stood in front of one another.

"Listen, Kyle…" Stan began, his eyes looking into the green ones of his best friend sadly, "I… saw you and Clyde. Kissing." He said; it seemed hard for him to even say those words, much less replay what he'd seen in his head. "And I just…" Stan began. But he paused, lowering his blue eyes away from Kyle. "Do you still love him?" He blurted out worriedly.

Kyle's eyes narrowed, "Stan, you should KNOW that I don't." He said strongly. "I didn't initiate that kiss. Clyde kissed _me_; I was just the victim. I pushed him off me a few seconds afterward when the shock wore off." Kyle swore, wanting to reassure his boyfriend. Taking a few steps toward Stan, Kyle wrapped his arms around his waist comfortingly. "You have to trust me." He told him quietly, but seriously. "It's always been you… I've never wanted anyone so much." Kyle whispered.

But when he looked up to Stan, he saw that his best friend's face wasn't happy, or smiling… he was in shock. And he was staring at Kyle like he'd just stabbed him in the back.

"What's… on your neck?" Stan asked, his eyes narrowing as he honed in on the red, irritated mark that was on Kyle's neck. The skin there was broken a bit; it was familiar, and spoke of intimacy.

Stan KNEW that mark.

Kyle reached up, and felt the exact place Stan found himself looking at. "Oh… that's _Cartman's_ fucking fault." He hissed, rolling his eyes like it was a big annoyance. He was about to tell Stan that Cartman had just thrown himself at him – but he wasn't given the chance.

Instead, Kyle felt Stan's hard fist come into contact with his jaw. Kyle stumbled backward; spots immediately appearing in front of his vision. Shaking his head, he looked back to Stan in complete dismay. His best friend looked furious.

"What the FUCK, Kyle?!" He yelled. "You kiss Clyde, and you tell _me_ it's nothing… all the while sporting a hicky from CARTMAN!?" Stan said, completely enraged. "I have to trust you?! I have to trust you!" He repeated, mimicking Kyle's words to him only a few minutes ago. "How can I?" Stan demanded.

He walked toward Kyle again, and gave him a rough shove. While he'd been angry before – Stan was enraged now. He was almost seeing red. As he lifted his fist again to hit Kyle, he was beaten to it… and instead, Kyle punched him. Stan's head rocked back, but only for a moment. He looked back to his best friend, and launched himself at him… tackling Kyle to the ground. The two began to roll around, punching one another – both in defense and in anger.

"Stop being an asshole, Stan!" Kyle yelled, managing to hit Stan again. "LISTEN!" He commanded – trying still to defend himself.

But Stan wouldn't. He couldn't. All he could see what Kyle kissing Clyde… and then, Cartman giving Kyle a hicky; Kyle moaning in pleasure. It was too much.

Naturally, Stan didn't know what _really_ happened, but the night had brought out the worst in him. He had never been so in love before – so of course, he assumed the worst. Something had to ruin this perfect love, and this was going to be it. He knew it wouldn't last forever; he wasn't THAT lucky.

Grasping the collar of Kyle's shirt as he knelt above him, Stan delivered a solid, strong punch across his friend's face. Kyle's head rocked back and to the side – before he simply lay there, limp. He wasn't unconscious, and he was still breathing… but Stan's last punch had stunned Kyle enough to cause him to stop struggling.

Panting – Stan let Kyle go and stood up. He could feel his own face throbbing with pain, since Kyle had delivered a few good punches to him too. But Stan was a football player, and more solidly built; it had been a somewhat unfair advantage. He watched as Kyle weakly rolled over, and got to his knees. He raised a hand to his nose, and it was only then that Stan noticed his best friend was bleeding.

He'd actually made Kyle bleed. Guilt began to sink in: Shit. What happened to listening to Wendy?! She was right – he DID tend to overreact when he assumed the worst. He didn't even let Kyle finish explaining about the hicky before he'd gone ape shit. And now, he'd just fought the love of his life, and made him bleed.

Kyle stood up, his knees wobbling a bit – but his face displayed how angry and hurt he was. His green eyes were brimming with tears, making them shine from the reflecting streetlight. Stan didn't blink, but he felt tears running down his own cheeks as well.

The two just stared at one another; not speaking, but instead, just trying to catch their breath.

"Stay away from me." Kyle choked out amidst his tears, wiping the blood dripping from his nose with the back of his sleeve.

Those words were like daggers in Stan's heart – but he felt his own jealousy return; the hurt and anger rising inside him again.

"Fine." Stan snapped back, his voice also choked and his eyes still teary. He watched uncomfortably as Kyle walked away, leaving the front lawn and heading down the street.

* * *

Stan couldn't bring himself to get out of bed the next day. Parts of his body, and most of his face, still ached from his fight from Kyle. A dark bruise had even begun to form around his left eye; Kyle had delivered a more solid punch there than he'd realized.

But none of his physical pain matched the complete heartache he felt inside. They never should have gone to that party; everything would have been the way it was before if they'd just avoided it… and instead, hung out alone. His mother came in briefly to see if Stan wanted to go to church with them, but he refused. Sharon noticed something was wrong, and tried to ask Stan what had happened; if there was one thing she knew, it was a broken heart... and it made her sad to see her son trying to bear through it.

But he refused to tell her what had happened between him and Kyle.

Not wanting to push him, Sharon simply left Stan to be alone – and nurse his wounds.

* * *

He'd never cried so much. Kyle had gotten home, and slipped into the bathroom without either of his parents noticing. They knew he'd gone to a party, but it was fairly late now… and both were in bed asleep. Kyle had cleaned the blood off his face, and managed to take down some of the swelling – before curling into bed and crying, until he eventually passed out.

When he woke up, he saw a rather large, ugly bruise forming on his right cheek. His nose also had a small split in it, but had stopped bleeding, and now just had some dried blood remaining; slowly and achingly healing into what would be a scab. He looked like shit. And unfortunately, these wounds just reminded him of that terrible night: the night he'd lost what was most important to him.

Stan.

Things had gone so wrong, and he hadn't been able to really explain any of it. But while he was MAD at Stan for not listening – Kyle had to admit, that it didn't look good… and he couldn't blame Stan for reacting the way he did.

Deep down he knew that if the tables had been turned – he probably would have done the same, and attacked Stan out of rage. Unfortunately, when he left his room to go have a shower, he ran into his mother in the hall. She freaked out when she saw her son's bruised and marred face, and Shelia quickly demanded that Kyle tell her what happened. But since he wasn't in the mood… Kyle refused, and they ended up having a small fight - which simply ended with Kyle storming into the bathroom and ignoring her.

Getting into the shower, Kyle let the sound of the running water drown out his heart broken sobs.

* * *

Butters had woken up much like Stan and Kyle; he wasn't bruised or hurt in any way… other than a broken heart. He'd run home after Cartman had showed him Kyle and Kenny making out in the shadows of Token's house (or at least, what he _believed_ to be Kyle and Kenny). He sniffled a bit as the memory returned, but Butters forced himself to think about something else.

He got up and washed his face, before heading back toward his bedroom. However, when he walked in and shut the door – he let out a small scream of surprise when he saw Kenny standing there. "K-Kenny?!" Butters stammered in shock.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The blond boy smiled warmly. "I let myself in." He smirked, gesturing toward Butter's window – before he looked back to him. "You disappeared last night… I tried to look for you." Kenny smiled, taking a few steps toward Butters. "What happened?" He asked lightly.

But to his surprise, Butters' eyes narrowed. "Y-You know gosh-darn well _what_ happened!" He snapped, trying to keep the force behind his voice. Kenny just looked at Butters in confusion, so he continued. "Don't play dumb. I-I saw you and Kyle making out beside Token's house! ... Eric showed me!" He cried, his eyes again filling with large tears.

"What?" Kenny asked in a surprised voice. "I did NOT make out with Kyle last night. I didn't make out with anyone!" He said defensively. Moving closer to Butters, Kenny grasped his arms desperately, "Butters I like _you_. Why the fuck would I make out with Kyle!?" He asked angrily.

Butters tried to wiggle away from Kenny unsuccessfully. "Because you like Kyle! Eric told me you've liked Kyle for a long time! … And… and then I saw you two makin' out!" He gushed, breaking down in more sobs.

"Butters that DIDN'T happen. I _swear_ to God." Kenny soothed, cupping his friend's cheek in his hand gently. "I know it looks bad, and it's probably 'easy' to just believe what Cartman said. And… I know I don't have the _best_ reputation, but…" Kenny began to explain; his warm eyes focused on Butters' own seriously. "But I really like you Butters. _This_ is real. I don't want to BE like that anymore." He pleaded.

He couldn't help but look to Kenny sadly. He wanted so much to believe him; he hadn't felt this way about anyone in a long time… and Butters hated to think that Kenny would just abandon everything he'd been working toward. They'd shared a lot of secrets over the past few weeks while they grew closer… and Butters DID believe that Kenny was trying to change.

"When was the last time Cartman told you the truth? … About ANYTHING?" Kenny asked, trying to gently remind Butters of how dishonest Eric was.

Butters sniffled, tears still rolling down his cheeks as he looked down. "W-Well…" He mumbled, bumping his fists together nervously. He couldn't think of an answer; now that he thought about it, Eric did lie. A lot. Nervously, Butters' eyes found their way back up to Kenny's.

He was afraid that Kenny would be angry – that Kenny would reprimand Butters for being so stupid; it's what his parents would have done, and it's what Cartman would have done…

But to his surprise, Kenny didn't look angry or upset. He looked concerned; his eyes were soft, and appeared worried.

"O-Oh hamburgers…" Butters said sadly, suddenly feeling incredibly ashamed. "I-I feel so stupid!" He wept.

Kenny pulled Butters into a warm, supportive hug – and held the trembling boy against him strongly. "Don't feel stupid." Kenny whispered, placing a kiss on the side of Butters' head. "It's kind of nice to know that you would be so upset…" He said, trying to make light of the situation. Reaching down, he placed a finger beneath Butter's chin, and raised it so that Butters was looking up at him again. "I'd never do _anything_ to hurt you, Butters." Kenny said gently, before placing a tender, deep kiss on his lips.

Butters lifted his head, making the kiss deeper. He loved Kenny so much; no one had ever been so nice to him. He felt protected and befriended all at the same time. His hands clutched at the familiar orange parka that Kenny wore, and as they pulled apart from the kiss, he found himself blurting out… "I love you, Kenny." He admitted.

Suddenly looking embarrassed, Butters' cheeks flushed – as he waited for the inevitable 'that's nice', or 'ew', or 'um thanks'.

"I love you too, Butters."

The answer shocked him, and his eyes widened as he looked to Kenny worriedly. "Y-You do?!" He asked eagerly, as if he needed to be reassured that Kenny wasn't just playing a joke on him.

Smiling, Kenny wrapped his arms around Butters and lifted him up against him; Butters had no choice but to wrap his legs around Kenny's waist to help support himself. Feeling the blush return to his cheeks as he looked down at Kenny, Butters couldn't help but moan as Kenny kissed him again - sealing his answer in that kiss. His arms and legs instinctively wrapped tighter around Kenny, as if he was afraid to let go, and fall away from this perfect moment.

* * *

Both Stan and Kyle had been dreading Monday. It was bittersweet, because BOTH wanted to apologize to the other… however, BOTH were still upset and hurt by what had transpired. Stan thought that Kyle was just making excuses – after seeing him kiss Clyde, followed by a hicky on his neck from Cartman. And Kyle thought Stan was just jumping to conclusions, and was just being an asshole while not giving him the chance to explain.

Stan had walked to school alone, and when he got there – went over to hang out with some friends from the football team; carefully avoiding his locker, which was next to Kyle's. It wasn't because he 'hated' his best friends… but he knew that Kyle would be there, and he didn't want to make things worse. He couldn't help but steal glances toward him; Kyle was standing and talking to Butters and Kenny, who were wrapped lovingly around one another. Stan felt that nauseous guilt creeping into his stomach when he saw the bruise on Kyle's cheek, and the cut on his nose. He was responsible for that.

Now that he thought about it… it was the _second_ time he'd over-reacted. He'd given Kyle a cut above his eyebrow a number of weeks ago, when Kyle had first noticed Stan had a hard-on for him while they were wrestling. Stan had freaked out and pushed Kyle, accidentally ramming his head into his dresser.

_Fuck_, Stan thought to himself. He was a screw up. Why did he keep hurting the ONE person he loved more than anyone else in the world?

Kyle, on the other hand, was going through a similar hell. Part of him wished Stan would come over and stand with them… but he was worried that might lead to another fight. He felt so bad, and immediately regretted telling Stan to 'stay away from him'. Kyle bit his lower lip in thought as he noticed a dark bruise beneath Stan's left eye. He remembered hitting him there, but frankly, Kyle was still surprised he'd left a mark – he didn't consider himself that strong.

It didn't help that he was talking to Kenny and Butters, who, were incredibly into one another. They were getting more and more comfortable each day, and to his credit, Kyle had never seen Kenny so happy and content. But looking at them only made Kyle long for his own boyfriend; the guy he'd pined over for years – both consciously and subconsciously.

Stan Marsh. As his green eyes flickered back over towards where he'd last seen Stan with his football friends – Kyle frowned when he noticed he was gone.

* * *

Stan sat in his first period class, lazily waiting for it to start; his blue eyes merely stayed focused on the top of his desk as he daydreamed about Kyle.

The arrival of Cartman plopping down next to Stan in the desk beside his finally brought him out of his thoughts. But he was surprised with what he saw; Cartman's nose was red, and beginning to bruise… not to mention, it was topped off with a band-aid, and had obviously been bleeding.

"What happened to _you_?" Stan asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

Cartman sulked as he looked at Stan. "That asshole Kenny punched me in the face." He growled.

"What?" Stan said, holding back a small, surprised laugh. "Why?" He asked; Kenny wasn't an incredibly violent person, and he didn't just punch people for no reason.

Unfortunately, that was the 'end' of the conversation as far as Cartman was concerned. He didn't say anything – and before Stan could ask again, the teacher arrived. Cartman wasn't exactly going to tell Stan WHY Kenny had punched him; he wasn't going to admit that he tried to fuck up his relationships with Butters by claiming that he and Kyle made out. If he admitted that, no doubt Stan would be beating the crap out of him by now.

He was actually rather surprised Stan that was speaking to him. He'd heard (and could clearly see by the marks on Stan's face) – that he and Kyle had gotten into a fistfight… which, Cartman was all too glad to hear. But he figured that Stan would have noticed the hicky he gave Kyle, and therefore, been ready to kick Cartman's ass when he saw him next. But Stan didn't say anything.

Maybe he would get out of this free and clear after all…

"Cartman," He heard Stan's voice call to him.

Their class had ended, and Cartman had attempted to get away as quickly as possible. Damn. "What?" He asked impatiently.

"During Token's party…" He began. Cartman froze; his mind working frantically as Stan continued, his eyes narrowing. "Kyle had a mark on his neck: a hicky. He said YOU gave it to him." He continued. Pausing, Cartman noticed Stan's body tense a bit. "Did you?" He asked simply.

Cartman sighed – a response popping into his mind. "Actually… yes." He admitted, looking down toward the ground. "And I'm sorry – I wasn't… trying to fuck you over, or anything," He began to explain quickly. "But, Kyle thought that after you went off with Wendy… that you guys were making out or something." Cartman began to lie. "So, he kind of… asked me to do it." He said sheepishly. "I think he just wanted to make you jealous."

He watched as Stan's body tensed, and then relaxed with sadness. "Well, it worked." He grumbled. Cartman had to resist smiling – damn he was good at this. He should write a book about manipulation… maybe it would finally help him get one million dollars. That was one dream that never died.

"Sorry Stan." Cartman said, patting him on the shoulder.

Stan didn't respond. He just watched Cartman walk away. _God damn, what the fuck?_ He thought. Kyle was trying to make him jealous? With Cartman! That was so fucked up; once more, he found that anger and jealousy returning.

* * *

Three more days passed – and Kyle and Stan STILL hadn't spoken to one another. Stan had taken special care to avoid going to his locker while Kyle was there. He had made a point to go to his locker and get what he needed _during_ the start of class; of course, it made him a bit LATE for his classes, but it was worth it in order to avoid seeing the torturous love of his life.

And it had worked... up until today…

Reaching his locker, Stan opened it and began to put away his bag, and exchange some of his books for his last period. Thank god. He'd been so fucking miserable at school recently – having to avoid his friends, and not speak to his best friend had worn down on him quickly. He was already sick of hanging out with the football team. Besides, having to watch fellow players like Craig, Token and Clyde with their significant others, like Tweek, Wendy and whatever-the-fuck Clyde's girlfriend was called… only added insult to injury.

But he was taken aback when he shut his locker – and saw familiar, furious-green eyes staring at him from beneath loose, red curls.

Kyle.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked in a harsh whisper.

Stan felt his heart flutter at being so close to his best friend again – but that took a back seat when the memories of Token's party came back. His own blue eyes narrowed, "You _told_ me to stay away from you… remember?" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you weren't supposed to LISTEN, dumbass." Kyle snapped. "At least _pretend_ like you give a shit." He said with a bit of a sneer. He couldn't believe Stan would just give up like that. Did he really mean so little to him?

He felt his breath getting shorter and his face getting warmer, "Why _wouldn't_ I listen?!" Stan asked strongly. "You told me to stay away, and – rather than piss you off even _more_ – I took the request seriously." He said.

"You're such a pussy." Kyle spat; he had to remind himself not to cry, or show any sort of weakness. "This was all your fault. If you would just listen for once instead of—" He began.

But once more, Stan interrupted, "MY fault?" He cut in. "I'm not the one who kissed an ex-boyfriend AND got Cartman to give me a hicky." He said, his voice rising a bit as he spoke in a more condescending tone.

He watched Kyle's face flush red with anger – and was a bit surprised when his best friend grabbed his arm roughly, and pulled him down the hall. He pushed Stan into the boys' bathroom, and followed in after him. Stan rolled his eyes; he didn't know whether Kyle actually wanted to have this out in private… or whether he was just worried about getting caught in the hallway – both skipping their respective classes.

"THAT'S what you think!?" Kyle asked in fierce disbelief. "You think I _ASKED_ Cartman to give me a hicky?! Why the fuck would I do that?!" He asked Stan.

Stan looked to Kyle bitterly, "Save it. Cartman told me all about it: that you saw me go off with Wendy, and you 'assumed' we were making out… so you told him to give you a hicky in order to make me jealous." He explained.

"…And you believed _him_." Kyle said, stating it – instead of asking. Stan looked back up to see Kyle's eyes were brimmed with tears. None of them fell, but he could tell that his friend was doing everything in his power to stop crying.

He HATED to see Kyle cry.

"You believed… a malicious, lying, manipulative fatass – over your _own_ boyfriend? Your own best friend?" Kyle asked rhetorically; his words hitting Stan like a ton of bricks.

Stan lowered his eyes.

Holy shit. What the hell was wrong with him? Kyle was right – Cartman was a lying, cheating asshole that often did whatever he could to make things go his way. And now that he thought about it, he KNEW Cartman had a thing for Kyle; this was probably just his big plot to break them up – to make them fight amongst themselves. And in his heated jealousy and confusion… Stan had believed him. He'd _actually_ taken Cartman's word, instead of just talking to Kyle – like Wendy had told him to.

Reaching out, his hand brushed his best friend's, "Kyle…" He said quietly – his own blue eyes beginning to brim with regretful tears. But Kyle yanked his hand away quickly; anger still piercing through his green eyes.

"_Fuck_ you, Stan." He said simply. And Stan would have believed he meant those words… if Kyle's voice hadn't cracked with a small sob when he said it.

As Kyle turned to leave the washroom, Stan took a quick step forward and grabbed his arm – spinning his friend around to face him. Kyle tried to pull away, but Stan grasped the front of his shirt; clenching at the fabric with his fists. For a few moments, Kyle thought that Stan was going to hit him again – the last thing he wanted to do was get into another fight with Stan.

But instead, Stan forced Kyle against the bathroom wall – slamming him against it assertively. Kyle cried out in mild pain and anger, but the sound was swallowed by Stan's lips roughly and passionately claiming his own. He was initially shocked; Kyle's own hands clasping onto Stan's chest… debating whether or not to push him away. But as Stan roughly deepened the kiss, Kyle closed his eyes. God.

He'd missed this.

The tears he'd refused to let fall earlier, now rolled down his cheek smoothly as they engulfed one another. Feeling his own strength return, Kyle pushed himself off the wall, forcing Stan back, before slamming HIM up against the wall. Stan groaned when his back made contact, but the move did not break their kiss. They clawed at one another; their lips smashing together roughly and desperately… like two junkies who had been without a hit. It almost seemed like they were trying to devour one another – afraid that the other one might disappear if they didn't. Wrapping his arms around Kyle, Stan quickly lifted him up: settling his lighter friend atop his hips as he stood. Instinctively, Kyle wrapped his arms and legs around Stan comfortably. Taking quick steps once more, Stan pushed Kyle back up against the wall, as both cried out in desperation. He began to fumble with Kyle's jeans, undoing them rapidly while their tongues and lips still meshed in heated kisses. Once they were undone, Stan swiftly slid his hand into Kyle's boxers, and took hold of his stiff dick. Kyle cried out lustfully into Stan's mouth, and continued to do so as Stan rapidly began to stroke him.

He could feel Kyle trying to reach HIS jeans – as if he intended to start doing the same to Stan… but as Stan moved quicker, and his lips and tongue explored Kyle's chin and neck – Kyle had no choice but to give up, and simply clutch Stan's shoulders strongly; desperate and lustful cries escaping past his lips as he closed his eyes and trembled with pleasure. This only spurred Stan on, who was groaning and panting against the skin of Kyle's neck – stroking, pulling, licking, and kissing.

With a final scream, Stan felt Kyle tense – and release. Both were breathing incredibly hard – and Stan didn't fight Kyle as he felt his hands grasp either side of his face, and pull their lips back together.

He felt Kyle's legs slip from their grip around his torso – and once he was back on the ground, Stan found himself being forced backward. He was still incredibly hard, and presumably, Kyle knew that. Pushing Stan into one of the bathroom stalls, Stan stumbled back as his friend followed in, and immediately dropped to his knees. Yanking down his pants, Stan barely had time to speak – before Kyle's lips were around him. He moaned loudly; his knees almost buckling right then and there with the sensation, but Stan did his best to clutch one side of the stall wall, while the other laced into the red curls in front of him. Stan's lustful cries became more desperate as his best friend teased him with his tongue. His hips began to thrust forward on their own accord, which oddly, Kyle didn't seem to mind. Not that Stan would notice – his head was so hazy and dizzy at the sensations Kyle was giving him… he barely noticed anything.

It didn't take long for Stan to climax, but he was thankful that Kyle had pulled away just in time. Stan felt light headed – and he might have collapsed right then and there if Kyle hadn't stood up and wrapped his arms around Stan. Focusing on his boyfriend, now that they were eye level again, they kissed.

They had released everything: the anger, their frustration, their pain, their sorrow, and the heartache.

The boys took a few moments before composing themselves and heading back out of the bathroom. The halls were still empty and classes were still going on. They had yet to regulate their breath, however, and both seemed to still be panting. Stan's eyes couldn't help but stay on Kyle; who seemed to be more concerned about getting caught. As he tried to walk away from Stan – he was pulled back, "Where are you going." Stan demanded in a husky, low voice. His hands gripped Kyle's hips again, as his lips attached to his neck.

"Away from here," Kyle moaned – attempting to push Stan away from him, but it was a weak attempt. It felt so good to have his boyfriend groping and pawing at him lustfully again. "Fuck off…" He said more strongly, giving Stan another shove.

Stan allowed himself to be pushed away; but his eyes were still dark with lust as he looked at Kyle beneath his hooded eyes.

The mere look gave Kyle shivers.

"Come here…" Stan ordered breathlessly, taking a few steps toward Kyle.

As much as Kyle wanted to continue… as much as his body begged him to just jump back into Stan's arms – he proceeded to back away from Stan, each time his friend tried to inch closer. "Go to class." Kyle commanded, before turning around and walking down the hall.

Stan watched him go with a smirk on his lips. "This isn't over…" He called out calmly, standing his ground in one place.

When he heard the comment, Kyle couldn't help but stop and glance back toward where Stan was standing, still near the bathroom.

There was that look again…

Kyle suppressed the excited shiver down his spine – before giving Stan a sly smirk, and continuing to walk away.

TBC

..... XD


	8. E I G H T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Notes: **This stories deals with multiple pairings, and again, was just written for fun! I don't know how long it will be, or what how it will turn out… but I'm just going to feel it out lol. Comments and reviews of course are welcome!

**Pairings: **Stan/Kyle, Kyle/Clyde, Kyle/Cartman, Kyle/Butters, Butters/Kenny, Craig/Tweek, Kenny/Cartman (implied), Kenny/Kyle

**Song: **Nobody's Off The Hook – Rufus Wainright

**Summary: **Now teenagers, the boys in South Park begin to discover their inner most desires… and they find out that it can get a _bit_ complicated ;)

**NOTES:** I really appreciate the feedback guys! FINAL CHAPTER! This just felt like the best place to end lol… I don't like dragging stories out xD

Anyway! Enjoy!!!

* * *

_You'd better be at the lockers after school – S_

Kyle had gotten the text message in his last period of the day. He'd stumbled into class late – after he and Stan had… ' reconciled ' in the men's bathroom.

_That sounds like a threat – K_ … He texted back.

It only took a few moments for a text to return,

_It is. - S_

Stan sat in class, his mind completely oblivious to anything going on around him. All he could think about was Kyle. God, he was still so fucking turned on from their session in the bathroom. To him, they had made up. How could they still be angry at one another after something like that? … But then again, Kyle had left Stan hot and bothered. He had texted Kyle to make sure he _knew_ that they were meeting after school; Stan had every intention of continuing those activities and making up his foolishness to his best friend.

But knowing Kyle, he wouldn't make it easy.

His last text had been in response to Kyle's, and now he couldn't stop his leg from bobbing as he sat in his seat – biting his lower lip and watching his phone like a hawk. As soon as it vibrated, he read the message that Kyle sent back:

_Just try it, asshole. I'm not doing shit. - K_

Stan had to purse his lips together to stop from groaning. Damn, that kid was going to get it. This hard-to-get 'I'm-still-mad-at-you' teasing game Kyle was playing wasn't fucking fair.

As soon as the bell rung, Stan was out of his seat like a shot with his knapsack. He almost sprinted to his lockers in order to get his stuff and find Kyle. Once he was there, he quickly ditched his books in his locker and shut it – his blue eyes searching desperately for any sign of Kyle.

"H-Hey Stan!" The cheerful voice of Butters broke his concentration. Looking over, he saw Kenny and Butters approaching; Kenny's arm was draped comfortably over the shorter boy's shoulders.

Stan didn't even look at them, "Hey." He mumbled. "Have you seen Kyle?" He asked; there was a bit of an edge to his voice.

"Yeah." Kenny smirked – the answer finally getting Stan to actually look at them. "He left right after class; said he was purposely going to make you... work for his company?" He said, the comment turning into a question – as if he were pretending to be oblivious to what was going on.

Stan's eyes flared. "Fuck! Where did he go?!" He demanded.

Butters and Kenny exchanged a look between them.

"W-Well, uh… gee Stan, we're not supposed to say anything sin—" Butters began to stammer with a mischievous smile.

Unfortunately, Stan wasn't in the mood. Grabbing the front of Butters' shirt, and yanked him toward him. "Butters! Where?" He hissed.

"S-Stark's Pond!" Butters yelled, suddenly struck with fear at the look in Stan's eyes.

Stan was about to let go, but he felt a stone-like grip latch onto his arm. Looking to his side, he saw Kenny giving him a death glare. "Let GO, Marsh." Kenny warned. "Go take your sexual frustration out on your boyfriend." He said darkly.

Letting out a sigh, Stan released Butters – and Kenny released Stan. "Sorry man," He apologized to Butters, and also shot Kenny an apologetic look.

"S'ok dude," Kenny said, a smile finding his lips again. "You'll be more relaxed once you and Kyle... 'reconnect' again." He grinned with a wink.

Stan smirked, before nodding and taking off.

* * *

He'd never run so fast before. Well, he HAD... but not with such purpose.

As he reached the open, and seemingly deserted area surrounding Stark's Pond – his deep blue eyes settling on a figure a little further ahead of him: that familiar orange coat; the familiar green hat. Smirking, Stan immediately tossed aside his book bag. It's not like anyone would take it, since no one was around... and besides, it would only slow him down at this point.

He took off like a shot – running full speed toward the retreating figure of Kyle, who at the moment, was simply walking. Stan noticed Kyle turn around once he began to get closer… undoubtedly HEARING Stan's rapid running. Once he saw him, Kyle began running as fast as he could. Gritting his teeth together, Stan only pumped his legs faster – knowing that a football jock could easily outrun a bookworm.

But damned if he didn't LOVE that bookworm.

Finally getting close enough, Stan dove forward and tackled Kyle to the ground beneath him. Luckily there was no snow on the ground, and the earth was rather soft. Both grunted, and Stan couldn't help but smirk as he tried to catch his breath – and flip Kyle over to face him.

"You were _supposed_ to meet me," Stan growled out – now facing his boyfriend. Shifting himself to lay between Kyle's legs, Stan put his weight on the redhead. "When I tell you to do something, you _do_ it, asshole." He growled with a dangerous, sexy smirk.

He dipped his head and nipped hungrily at Kyle's soft neck. "I don't _have_ to do shit," Kyle responded defiantly. "I'm still mad at you, dickhole." He hissed. Stan looked down to Kyle – wondering if he was actually serious.

But there was a wicked smirk on Kyle's lips that told Stan he was teasing him.

_This_ was Kyle's revenge; being defiant and difficult… and denying Stan what he wanted.

"I _told_ you this wasn't over," Stan purred darkly, his tongue running along Kyle's defined jaw line. The moan escaping past Kyle's lips was enough to spur him on. His hands busily began to undo Kyle's jeans again – and he suppressed a groan as Kyle's hands found the front of his jeans, and began to do the same. Looking back to Kyle's face, their eyes met – and with the same, heated passion they crushed their lips together.

Between the mesh of tongues, breath and moans – Kyle heard Stan mumbled into his ear huskily, "I love you… so _goddamn_ much," He breathed. The pause was only short lived, before Kyle craned his neck up and kissed his boyfriend deeply once more.

* * *

"D-Do you think Stan found Kyle?" Butters asked, bumping his fists together nervously.

Kenny lay on Butters' bed casually, staring at the blond boy who sat further down on the end of it. "If he was led by his dick, I'm going to go with… yes." Kenny smirked. Pausing, he quirked a brow, "But are you REALLY still thinking about _those_ two?" He asked curiously.

"W-Well… no. I guess not." He admitted, looking back toward Kenny sheepishly. "Just tryin' to make conversation, I suppose." Butters smiled.

Kenny sat up a bit, and positioned himself at the head of Butters' bed – before he gestured his boyfriend to him. Butters blushed and immediately complied; scooting over toward the mysterious boy sat up so comfortably on his bed. Kenny pulled Butters into his arms and between his long legs; he fit so well there. Butters nestled up against Kenny's chest, resting his normally fidgeting hands there gently, before his innocent eyes closed peacefully. He reveled in the gentle touch as Kenny stroked his soft blond hair.

"You know… y-you didn't _have_ to punch Eric in the nose for what he did." Butters said, sounding a bit guilty. "I-I think he was awful sore about it."

Kenny didn't move, or even seem that fazed by the question as he closed his eyes wearily. "I don't give a fuck. That fat piece of shit had it coming." He mumbled.

"O-Ooh…" Butters simply said; the tone of his voice still a bit unconvinced.

The other boy smirked; poor Butters. He was always so compassionate… even toward people who didn't _deserve_ his compassion. Like Eric Cartman. "Why do you _care_, Butters?" He found himself asking gently.

He lowered his chin a bit, resting it against the top of Butters' head; his lips brushing against his soft blond hair as he continued. "That kid has treated you like shit for years. He keeps crossing that line – even to the point of trying to break up you and me… _and_ Stan and Kyle…" Kenny said, thinking back on the whole situation. "If he gets a bloody nose or two, how can you still feel guilty about it? It's not like YOU did it. The kid deserves what he gets." He comforted.

Butters paused after Kenny's mini-rant, and for a few moments, Kenny wondered if he'd overstepped some kind of line – asking Butters WHY he was the way he was.

"I-I don't feel _guilty_, Kenny," Butters answered quietly; his fingers absentmindedly playing with the fabric of Kenny's unzipped parka. "I just… gosh, I-I guess I just _pity_ Eric." He said. When Butters used the word 'pity' he immediately caught Kenny's attention even further. "I-I mean, he doesn't really have anyone, y'know?… And, well… if he gets a bit jealous about me n' you… o-or Stan and Kyle… well, shucks, we can't really blame him." Butters mumbled.

Letting out a small sigh, Kenny waited patiently as Butters finished, "I-I've never been weak. And I'm not stupid," He said, his voice trembling a bit. "I always knew that-that _Eric_ was the weak one. He will never know love… n-not like this, anyhow." He said.

Kenny couldn't help but stare down at the boy in his arms. Jesus; that was probably the most profound thing he'd ever heard Butters say. This kid never ceased to amaze him… and while Butters would be the first to tell you that Kenny intrigued him so much because of his mystery – Kenny could say the exact same thing about Butters. This kid was a complete mystery. But unlike Kenny, Butters was caring, sensitive, and a living ball of light.

Most certainly his _better_ half.

Reaching down, Kenny gently lifted Butters' chin so that the boy was looking at him. "I never thought you were weak, Butters." He whispered with a smile. "But you're right…" He said slowly. "I _didn't_ have to hit Cartman… because he's going through his own personal hell right now. And I shouldn't be angry with him; I should feel sorry for him." Kenny agreed.

Giving his boyfriend a bright smile, Butters snuggled up closer – wrapping his arms around Kenny, before bringing their lips together in a deep, warm kiss. Kenny gladly obliged, and helped pull Butters closer toward him; almost cradling him in his lap. How he ever became so fortunate to have someone like Butters in his life was something Kenny couldn't grasp.

Maybe his years of dying and coming back to life were finally over; maybe God was making up for treating him so badly and making him constantly die in horrific scenarios… maybe this was his reward for enduring it all. Butters; a sweet, innocent, lighthearted guy, who cared deeply about his friends, and even more so about Kenny.

"I don't deserve someone like you, Butters," Kenny said as their lips parted briefly. His hooded, brilliant blue eyes stared at Butters through his wild hair.

But Butters just smiled, and nestled his nose against Kenny's. "W-Why sure you do. I'm sure lucky to have a confident fella like you," He complimented gently. Pausing, Butters' smile grew wider. "You're the red in my pink." Butters stammered quietly.

Fuck, this guy was just too adorable. Unable to keep the smile from his lips, Kenny pulled Butters back into another deep kiss.

* * *

"I'm not hanging out with him anymore." Stan commented quietly, but assertively.

He and Kyle were at Stan's house, lying together on his bed. They'd gotten home from the park a few hours later – and spent the rest of the evening together in his room. Kyle was laying on his back looking at the ceiling while Stan spoke; his fingers gently caressing and running through his dark hair. Stan was laying on his stomach, draped over Kyle – his head resting on his best friend's stomach, enjoying the feeling of it rising and falling with each breath he took.

"That asshole went too far." Stan said; his eyes were focused and his mood had certainly changed. "I'm not going to risk almost losing you again." He finished.

Kyle closed his eyes, continuing to stroke Stan's hair and forehead. "Cartman might have been an ingredient in our fight… but we aren't free and clear. This was still partly _our_ fault. We were insecure about all of it." He sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Stan asked quickly; he rolled over and positioned himself above Kyle – though not completely on top of him. His hands were propped up on either side of Kyle's torso, and his legs were off to the side as he looked down at his friend curiously.

He watched as his best friend's green eyes reluctantly met his own. "Stan… do you trust me?" He asked. Stan lowered his eyes – knowing that, yes, technically, part of this was HIS fault. "This isn't going to work if you don't." Kyle continued, a hint of reluctance lingering in his voice. He was worried that Stan would always think he was cheating on him - or beginning to stray.

"Kyle, you know that I trust _you_ with my life… it's everyone ELSE that I don't trust." Stan soothed, leaning down and stroking Kyle's cheek. "I just…" He began, before he paused. "I can't help that these things make me jealous. I don't know _what_ it is, or _why_ it happens… it just does. I've tried to push it down," Stan began to explain; hints of frustration evident in his voice. "But it's never going to go away. I'm sorry, but it's… not." He said sadly.

He lowered his eyes down a little as he finished, "I can't lose you again. I won't."

"You won't lose me, Stan...." Kyle mumbled, a warm smile on his lips. After all, it was fairly clear that Kyle also couldn't stand to be away from his best friend. HE had been the one to approach Stan; he had been rather good at evading Kyle and keeping his distance. He was stronger than Kyle ever would be. "…You never did." He finished.

Stan had moved his lips toward Kyle's even before he was done speaking those words; like he already knew what Kyle was going to say. The two kissed deeply – melting into one another.

* * *

**E P I L O G U E**

Kyle and Stan kept to their word – and never did hang out with Cartman again. In fact, neither did Butters or Kenny… the four became their own 'new' group, and ended up doing everything together (or in their respective pairs).

Cartman tried to hop around to a few different 'cliques' in the school, in search of a new group of friends… but nothing lasted. He became so frustrated and angry, that he lashed out in more violent ways – and was soon expelled from the school for misbehavior.

Last anyone heard, he'd landed in Juvenile Hall, and had no intentions of finishing school… despite being in his senior year.

Sitting beneath 'their' tree – Craig pulled Tweek into his arms calmly, and nestled his nose against the side of the other boy's head. As they sat there, the peace and quiet of the outdoors was interrupted by the sound of more people venturing outside. Craig looked up with his dark gray eyes and saw Kyle and Stan holding hands and walking toward the school parking lot – with Kenny giving Butters a piggy-back ride, and following.

"J-Jesus man! T-That's dangerous… Kenny could throw his back out," Tweek rambled anxiously, beginning to twitch again.

Craig didn't say anything, but instead stroked Tweek's hair in a gentle fashion to calm him down: to soothe him, like he always did. Eventually, Tweek's classic trembling subsided.

"D-Do you think they'll last?" Tweek asked, flinching a bit – but only for a second.

The dark haired, strong boy behind him watched the acquaintances of their childhood walk further and further away as he considered the question.

Glancing down toward his love, Craig stared at him for a moment – before looking back ahead. "We did." He mumbled.

He felt Tweek's grip on him tighten then, and Craig responded by holding him closer right back.

- E N D -


End file.
